Unusual Ballerina
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Seventeen year old Ariana Stark is Tony Stark's only daughter who no one knows about. She leaves her place at the Paris School of Ballet to come to her father's aid as a SHIELD Agent instead. Tony Stark has enemies, enemies that will do anything to get revenge and going after Tony Stark's only daughter seems like the perfect plan for vegence. Pepperony, Steve/OC, Clintasha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Miss Ariana. . .Stark?"

Sixteen year old Ariana Stark looked up from the cold, metal chair that she had been sitting in over half an hour. She was a slim, average size girl with long coal black hair, navy blue eyes, and ivory skin. She clutched the pink ballet slippers in her hand, trying to shield them, she doubted that a place like SHIELD took kindly to girls whose hobbies were dancing in a tutu in pink slippers. Especially one that was interviewing there.

The pretty red headed woman turned back to her clipboard and then back again. "Ariana?"

"That's me." she said, proud of herself that she could speak English clearly. She had spent fourteen years in a boarding school in Switzerland and the past two in the Paris School of Ballet. So her English was a litter rough.

Ballet was her dream, her own mother had been a dancer, but this wasn't about her.

This was about her father.

The Tony Stark.

"I'm sorry, I must have gotten the wrong sheet," the redheaded woman chuckled. "Here it says you're actually the daughter of the nutcase that is Tony Stark-"

"No, you're right," Ariana said. "I have a meeting with Director Fury at six, but practice," she pointed to the pink ballet slippers. "Ran a little late."

"I see," the woman looks surprise but like a true professional she didn't ask. "And for what reason?"

"I'm interested in becoming an Agent for SHIELD." Ariana said. For the past sixteen years she had been safely hidden at boarding schools, ballet school, and Europe while her father had been kidnapped in Afghanistan and recently the Loki Invasion.

The woman didn't seem to believe her that she was the daughter of THE Tony Stark. After all she had done a high profile investigation on Stark and Stark Industries a few years back and none of them mention Tony having a daughter. Yet again, she wouldn't be surprise if Tony had a million kids cluttered all over the world. "Please Miss Ariana, follow me."

Ariana followed her down the hallway and into an small office with a man with a black trench coat and an eye patch over his eye that was causally waiting for her.

The woman face him. "Director, your six o'clock appointment is here."

Fury nodded. "Thank you Agent Romanoff. Please leave me and the young lady alone."

Natasha nodded once, looked at Ariana one last time and left the room.

"Punctuality is expected of any decent person and especially one who wishes to be an Agent for one of the top, most hidden organized groups," Fury began lecturing. "Do you understand that?"

Ariana nodded. "I understand, practice-"

"I don't want excuses," Fury stopped her, his glance landed on the soft pink ballet slippers in her hand. "You do understand that if, if I decided to accept you. Those," he pointed to the ballet slippers. "Will have to go. I don't think you can beat the enemy by waltzing in there."

"Actually, ballet has nothing do with-" Fury glared at her and Ariana shut her mouth close. "I'll shut up now."

"Miss Ariana Elizabeth Stark, sixteen years old, pretty, rich, graduated at fourteen from a well known boarding school and is attending one of the most competitive and exclusive ballet schools in Paris," Fury turned to stare at her like if she were crazy. "A million girls would want to be you Ariana, you have your own father, the most stubborn and impulsive man on earth wrapped around your little finger. Why do you want to throw everything away and become a simple agent?"

"My father has been though a lot lately," she began slowly unsure of what to say. "And it seems that more of his enemies keep appearing to destroy him. I want to help him, I don't want to stay safely hidden like I have been doing all these years," she looked at him. "I want to be useful to my father and protect him somehow, as you may know he isn't the most reliable person when it come saving his own life. I've figured that being an Agent was the only way that I could help him eventually and maybe be useful to society for once."

Fury looked at her amazed that she managed to make a sentence without using sarcasm or profanity, both trademark of Tony Stark. "This is not child's play, Ariana. This is not ballet where you twirl and dance and smile and be a black butterfly of whatever-"

"-Black Swan or White Swan." she pointed out. She blushed. "Sorry, force of habit."

"You will be expected to train everyday, to learn other languages, to know how to use weaponry, and have survival skills, and eventually go on your own missions." Fury replied. "That woman you saw was Agent Natasha Romanoff, she and her partner Agent Clint Barton are one of the top agents around here. You have to promise me Ariana that you will work hard, that you will succeed, because you want this."

Ariana nodded confidently. "I swear of my ballet slippers."

Fury looked amused, but didn't comment of the ridiculous expression she had said. He just sat back and stared at her confidently. "Then Miss Ariana Elizabeth Stark, I have only one thing to say to you: Welcome to SHIELD."

ONE YEAR LATER.

JFK was packed with people. People that came from wonderful destinations like Florida, Japan, and London. Not hot, dry Dubai.

Seventeen year old Ariana put on her sunglasses shielding her navy blue eyes from the bright summer sun. Her ivory skin had turn a soft honey color after weeks in Dubai, and her long, black hair had been cut, it just had been too much of hassle, especially for missions when many of her enemies like to pull of her hair to cause her pain. And the hair pulling hurt Ariana more than any knife.

Her hair was now cut short, reaching her chin in loose, soft waves that made her look just a litter bit younger.

"Ari!"

Ariana raised her gaze to where dozens of half naked girls were throwing themselves at her billionaire father, that was in a relationship thank you very much, that was waiting for her dressed in an expensive Armani suit against a brand new 2013 model car from Italy.

"Daddy!" she hugged him tightly. She missed pressing her head against his silk shirt and smelling his minty cologne that he always wore.

The girls around her turned to glare at her thinking that when she had said "Daddy" she actually meant something along the lines of "Sugar Daddy" and not the actual word itself. Many people weren't aware that Tony had an actual relationship, let alone had a child. Which work better for both of them in the long run. Tony could flirt with whoever he wanted and she could do whatever she wanted without worrying she would be featured in E!

"I'm so glad you're back, baby girl," he said as he led her to the passenger seat while Happy pushed the audience back. "I've miss you. How long has it been?"

"Three years." Ariana said as she fastened her seatbelt. "I've missed you too, Daddy."

"You should have let me send my private plane to pick you up in Paris," Tony whined. "Then not only would we have to avoid the media attention, not that I really mind, but I wouldn't have to worry about my little girl being mobbed by the French people."

"It's France, Dad," she rolled her eyes. "Not some criminal country. Beside I don't mind flying commercial, it's gives me. . .personal opportunities." she finished lamely. Tony couldn't have sent a plane to Paris because she hadn't been in Paris for over a year after she had quit ballet school, and she couldn't have asked him to send a plane to Dubai because he would know something was up.

Tony snorted. "Whatever," he finally noticed her short hair style. "Oh, you cut you hair."

"Yeah," she said as she touched her dark hair. "Do you like it?"

"Sure, it looks cute," Tony reassure her. "You look like of those little Japanese dolls. Geishas? I don't know what they're called. I have so much to tell you Ari, you're going to love Stark Tower-"

As Tony babbled on, her cell phone started buzzing. Discreetly she pulled it out and realize that she had a text message:

_Phil Coulson: _**Be Careful, Ariana. Tony has resources, he can put 2 and 2 together. Don't let him know about ur life as a SHIELD Agent. BTW Good job on the mission in Dubai you executed it perfectly. Be careful.**

"Everything all right Ariana?"

"Everything is fine," she forced a smile. "I'm just a little tired."

She sighed. She wondered how long would she be able to kept this double life from her own father.

-End of Chapter One-

Please review! What should be a Codename for Ariana? Please sent me you ideas through a review or PM. Any Requests?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Here, we are." Tony abruptly stopped the car. "This is my baby."

Ariana looked up and saw a large tower, the largest it seemed in New York. With only a bright blue A. It was a little too showy for Ariana's tastes. "Isn't it a little. . .big?"

Tony looked up at the tower. "No, of course not. Besides this way everyone can know where I live and I wont have to bother with directions."

Ariana rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's actually a good idea concerning all the people that want to attack you."

Tony grinned. "But you have to admit it does make life a tad more interesting."

"I wouldn't say that."

"What would you say?"

"I'd say that you were trying to attract attention," her cell phone buzzed. "And not the good kind." Geez, what did Coulson want now? Unlike the popular belief Phil Coulson was not dead, but still very much alive after recovering from the wound that Loki had inflicting on him Phil have been placed to help Ariana in her mission to be become an agent. Though he could be quite annoying at times.

**Phil Coulson**-_Avoid talking to him about his opponents. Don't give out much about what you aren't suppose to know._

Ariana raised her head. Was Coulson here? Was he spying on her or something, is that why he knew was she and Tony were talking about or maybe he just knew Ariana too well.

"Ari?" Tony tried to peek over her shoulder nosily. "Who are you talking too?"

Ariana closed the phone. "No one."

Tony pouted. "It better not be a boyfriend. You're not trying to replace me are you?"

"Don't be silly." she chided him.

"I'm not being silly," he said through air quotes. "I just acting like any concern father would."

"I don't think a concern father would act paranoid about his daughter dating," Ariana pointed out. "Especially if that daughter is seventeen."

"Whatever, you're still going to be my baby no matter what." Tony promised.

_Ironic, _Ariana though. She wanted to know if Daddy Dearest would still consider her, his baby when, and if, he ever found out that Ariana was close to becoming a killing machine. Fury's own personal pet.

_Blood. . .blood, No Ariana, stop it, _she mentally scolded herself trying not to think about all her dreadful experiences as a SHIELD Agent so far. _It's all part of the job, this is what YOU wanted remember and everything has sacrifices._

"Pepper is waiting upstairs," Tony said as he led her inside. "She's been talking nonstop, she's very excited that you're coming home. I think you might be her only friend. Now that's sad."

"It's because you make her work too hard," Ariana scolded. "Maybe if you tried having any responsibility then Pepper could have some friends of her own."

"She's a workaholic, it's not like in forcing her to work twenty hour shifts," Tony protested as he entered the password. "Besides, she does have friends. Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff, you know who they are right?"

Ariana shook her head trying to avoid sounding guilty. "No, never heard of them."

"Well, they work for SHIELD," Tony explain quickly as the doors flew open. "Voila, here we are."

Ariana was glad to escape the suffocated conversation. Besides Fury and Coulson, Maria, Natasha, and Clint Barton were the ones that only knew about the "Black Swan" (her codename) And now it turned out that Tony was friends with all of them. Swell.

"Ariana!" Pepper Potts called cheerfully as she hugged her, "It's been too long."

"Hi, Pepper," Ariana hugged her tightly. Besides her father, she had really missed Pepper. She had always been like a mother too her, offering her much better advice that Tony. "I've miss you too."

"How's Paris?" Pepper asked. "God, I haven't been there in ages. Well on any vacation actually."

"Well Paris is Paris," Ariana responded. She overlooked the elegant room. There were wooden floors, glass walls, a beautiful bar, gold and white chandeliers and comfy, expensive black couches. "It never does change."

"Tell me everything," Pepper giggled as she led her to one of the leather couches. "How the Paris School of Ballet? What recitals have you've done? Did you get a leading part?"

"Ballet is awesome," she lied smoothly. This was the bad thing about Pepper, she asked too many questions and she had to be careful otherwise everything would come tumbling down. "We just finish doing a _Midsummer Night's Dream."_

"That's great!" Pepper chirped. "Do you have a video?"

"Madam Boyer, doesn't allowed videotaping. It's says it ruins the art."

"Pep, stop giving her the third degree," Tony said amused as he joined them with a glass of scotch, "She just got here. Drink, Ari?"

Ariana shook her head.

"Come on, whisky? Vodka soda?"

"Tony, she's seventeen!" Pepper scolded.

"So, no one will tell," Tony handed her a Cosmopolitan. "Here, you've been legal in Europe for a while anyway. Don't try to pull this Miss Innocent crap, you'll like this is pink, you're favorite color."

Pepper frowned, but didn't reply anymore.

Ariana relaxed once she taste the fruity, pink drink. Maybe everything wouldn't be so hard to hide anyway. She was on "vacation" from ballet school for three weeks. After that she would hop on a plane to who knows where and continue her life as an agent. Simple as that.

"Did you tell her?" Pepper's voice took her away from her thoughts.

Ariana stopped drinking. "Tell me what?"

"That you'll be having housemates," Tony said simply as he refilled her drink. "Don't worry, they are not particularly annoying."

"Tony," Pepper scolded them.

"What?" Tony shrugged innocently. "Can you blame me? We have Legolas, the 70 year old virgin, the Dark Queen, Shakespeare in the park, and a raging green monster living under my roof."

"You invited them in the first place," Pepper pointed out.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I didn't think they would actually say yes."

"Just, who are you-" the elevator doors opened and Ariana turned to stare at the new arrivals. She hoped that when she saw them she wouldn't be able to recognize them. But they were as familiar as the back of her hand

Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Thor.

Ariana finished off her pink drink. Maybe this wouldn't be quite so easy.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews! Also thank you to RockaRosalie, MusicalLover17, and The Madrigal for their suggestions on what Ariana's codename should be (Black Swan) I'm open to request so PM or review if you have any!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

You had to be fucking kidding.

Of course Tony would be BFF'S with everyone at SHIElD, of course her own father the ONE person that she didn't want them to know she was an agent had to work for them, and Natasha and Clint the only two other people that knew about her secret identity had to be living under the same roof.

Yep, all the bad thing always seemed to happen to her.

Ariana gulped own the rest of her pink drink and tried to avoid their faces trying to hide the fact that she was this close to having a nervous breakdown. She had spent three weeks in Iceland last winter where the temperatures were freezing and there was almost no human contact, surely she could do a few hellos.

"Stark," Natasha spoke and glared at Ariana with her green eyes. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" (code for you better come up with something good)

"Oh, of course," he walked towards them with a new drink in his hand. "Ariana the Avengers. Avengers this is my daughter, Ariana."

Steve's blue eyes widened.

Bruce gaped in disbelief.

Clint smirked.

Thor just looked amused.

"What did you just say?" Steve screeched. "She's your daughter, as in your biological daughter?"

"Gee, Cap don't sound too shock or anything," Tony said cheerfully. "Can't you tell we're both rich and fabulous!"

"One, don't use the word fabulous. Again. Never," Bruce said quickly. "And recap again. How on earth do you have a daughter? How old is she? Fifteen?"

"No, fourteen."

"I'm seventeen," Ariana corrected with an eye roll. "It seems like dad forgot to mention me. Again."

"It was an accident." Tony shrugged.

"How do you accidentally forget to mention that you have a daughter?" Clint burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Legolas," Tony snapped.

"Lady Ariana, daughter of Stark," Thor bowed and then kissed her hand gracefully. "It is an honor to meet the daughter of the great man of Iron. You have a great man as a father."

"See, guys Thor called me great," Tony boasted.

Bruce snorted.

"Thor is a bad judge of character," Steve replied sarcastically. He turned to face Ariana who was staring at him curiously. "I'm very sorry ma'am I haven't introduce myself. I'm Steve Rogers."

"Ariana Stark," Ariana shook his hand. "Are you the one that turns into the big green monster?"

"Uh, not that's Bruce actually."

"Thanks."

"Hey, she asked!"

"So, you're the one that wields the hammer?" Ariana said feigning confusion.

"Uh, no that's Thor. I'm-"

Ariana burst out laughing. "I know who you are, Steve I'm just teasing you. You're very easy. I know you're Captain America, everyone knows that."

"Oh," Steve blushed. "Good one, ma'am."

"Come on Ariana, let me show you your room," Tony said as he led her away from Steve and down the hallway. He opened the first door and led her inside a large, all white room with a few black furniture.

"You shouldn't have bother decorating you know," she replied sarcastically. "I hope it wasn't any trouble."

"Humor me," Tony replied. "I didn't even know you were coming."

"I told you three weeks ago!"

"I forgot," he shrugged. "Pepper had to remind me, believe it or not. It's so good to have you back Ari," he hugged his daughter. "And I promise that this summer we will have fun, no more Avengers drama I swear."

"I hope not," Ariana said.

"Listen, Pepper and I have to go to some convention or something, but we'll be back in time for dinner and we'll go anywhere you want. Bye, honey." Tony kissed her cheek and he left the room grinning.

Ariana sighed as she laid on the bed feeling the silk pillows underneath her tired body. How long had it been since she had a proper sleep? That she hadn't been tossing and turning fearing that someone was going to attack her? Too long.

She was grateful that Fury had actually let her take this mini vacation otherwise she would have cracked under the pressure.

"Miss Stark?"

Ariana stood up. "Jarvis is that you?"

"Indeed, Miss Stark welcome," Jarvis responded. "Mr. Steve Rogers is waiting outside of your bedroom. Do you authorize him to enter?"

"Oh, yeah," she got up. "He can come in."

"I hope I'm not bothering you Miss Ariana," Steve said shyly.

"Not at all, Steve," she smiled. "And please call me Ariana or Ari. We're going to be housemates after all."

"All right, Ari," he said, though he had trouble meeting her eyes. "I was wondering if your interest in a tour around Central Park, if you're not busy or anything. You're probably tired, though I'll just leave-"

"Steve," she interrupted laughing as she pressed her hand on his, holding him back. "Hold your horses, let me think about it first before you storm outside."

"Sorry," he stammered. "Would you like to go?"

Ariana nodded. "I would love to."

"So these are definitely real, huh?" Ariana asked as she and Steve walked through Central Park. It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon and the park was full with people.

"What is?" Steve asked her.

"That," she said pointed to the hot dog cart. "I've seen these in all the movie in New York. I didn't think they were actually real."

Steve stiffen a laugh.

"What?" Ariana blushed. "You think I'm dumb, don't you? For getting interested in a hot dog cart?"

"No," he said trying to hide his smirk. "I think it's cute actually. It's rather innocent."

_Yeah, buddy, but your wouldn't use the word "innocent" to describe me if you really knew what I am, _Ariana though.

"You've never actually been to New York?" Steve asked in a wondered tone. "Where did you live before?"

"Mostly Europe, but I was-I have been in Paris for these past few years, I go to a ballet school there. The Paris School of Ballet?" Ariana blurted out. "My mother was a dancer there as well."

"That's sounds fascinating." Steve told her.

"Are you mocking me?" Ariana raised an eyebrow.

"No!" he protested. "I really think it's great that you've found your calling. Many people search their whole lives for it. Why do you like ballet?"

Ariana felt warmth in her body when someone asked her about ballet that she just wanted to dance in the middle of the park. "Dancing is my life. I couldn't see my life without it. Every time I hear music, my body just responds and I can's stop. When I'm dancing I feel . ..free. Like nothing can't stop me."

"That's beautiful," Steve murmured. "I wished I had something like that."

"You're much better than me," Ariana protested. "You're an Avenger and a war hero, I'm just a dancer."

"You're not just a dancer," Steve teased with a twinkle in his eye. "You're a ballerina. There's a different."

Ariana grinned.

"What happened to your arm?" he screeched as he suddenly snatched her arm and pain shot through her body. Her cuts, damn it, she forgot about them. She had been injured during her mission in Dubai and she had banged herself as best as she could, which meant she had done a lousy job.

"I fell," she blushed, not looking at his eyes. "I slipped off the stage and there were. . .some flowers with. . .thorns set up for presentations." _He so doesn't believe me._

"I didn't know ballet was so dangerous," Steve said finally.

Ariana forced a smile. Had he believe her or hadn't he?

-End of Chapter Three-

Please, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ariana groaned as she buried her head in the white silk covers, she wanted to ignore the beeping that was coming from her annoying phone, but if she ignored it any longer it would surely wake up the whole house and they would demand who was calling her so late at this hour.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she exclaimed as she pushed back the covers, she ran a hand though her short black hair and picked up the phone in annoyance. She had one new text message.

**Fury**- _Come to HQ, N and C are already here. Avoid Jarvis. Climb out through window._

Ariana snorted, why couldn't Natasha or Clint just woken her up in the first place? She checked the clock on her bedside table 3:12 AM. Sighing she put on black yoga pants, black vans, and a blue talk top. She brushed her hair and didn't even bother putting on make up. She looked at the text again, climb out the window? And then what, would she have to suddenly grow wings and fly over there?

Ariana opened the window of her bedroom, wincing as the windows let out a low creak. She was surprised to see that there was a balcony adjourned to her room and that Clint was already waiting for her, outside the balcony in one of SHIELD's small planes.

He looked up when he saw her and opened the little door and pushed down a ladder. "Hey, buttercup."

"Shut up," she snapped as she climbed up. "I hate it when you call me that."

"Funny, you didn't seem too upset when Tony called you that."

"Would that be because he was my father?"

"Good point," Clint smirked as he helped her up and she closed the door with a slam. "Maybe I'll call you Black Swan next time."

"You better not," Ariana murmured under her breath. "Because then I'll personally use every one of your arrows on you."

Clint looked at her surprise. "Damn girl, you're becoming even worse that Natasha."

She shrugged innocently. "Can you blame me I'm living a double life. Where is Nat anyway?"

"She's back at HQ with Coulson and Fury," Clint said. "I'm your personal chauffer."

Ariana rolled her eyes. "Lucky me."

Clint and Ariana stepped down on the platform and went to HQ . Everything seemed quiet around the helicarrier with only a few agents here and there. They entered the room and Ariana saw Natasha looking though a SHIELD file, and Fury and Phil Coulson drinking a cup of coffee looking perfectly relax.

Phil looked up, "Ah, Ariana glad you could make it."

"You couldn't think of a better time to call?" she replied icily as she stared at Fury. "Or at another time? It's the first day, I still haven't done anything that would cause any trouble."

"You getting into trouble, it's the least on my worries," Fury said as he rolled his eyes and took the file that Natasha was reading. Natasha looked at him in annoyance. "We found something that could prove dangerous not only for us, but for other worlds out there."

"What is it?" she replied bored as she sat down on a chair at the head of the table. She refused Phil's offering for coffee. "Another tesseract cube? Or something to do with it?"

"No, the tesseract will seem child's play compare to this," Phil said as he opened the file and pointed to the picture of a large red and black cube. "Do any one of you know what this is."

"It looks exactly like the tesseract cube," Natasha replied as she inspected the photograph. "But in a different color."

"Preciously Agent Romanoff," Fury said as she turned the photo so it would face him. "But this is something fall more sinister, this is the Cosmic Cube."

Clint unfolded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Cosmic Cube? It's that the same thing as the tesseract cube?"

"No," Phil replied. "This cube will grant whatever wish the holder desires no matter how deadly and what would be the consequences for the earth or for other planets out there. If it falls into the wrong hands-"

"It could mean total destruction." Natasha murmured.

Fury nodded. "Exactly. So that's why we need you three to keep a lookout. We have already dispatched agents across the world, but for some reason all things deadly are seemed to be found in New York."

"Has anyone found it?" Ariana asked.

Phil shook his head. "That's why we need all the lookouts we can, we need to retrieve the Cosmic Cube before it falls into enemy hands. Do you think you three can handle that?"

They nodded.

Phil clapped his hands. "All right you guys are dismiss. Miss Ariana a word."

Ariana shrugged and faced Natasha and Clint. "You two go ahead I'll catch up with you."

Once Phil pulled Ariana aside she snapped at him. "What Coulson?"

"You're need to be careful around Stark, one mistake and it could be the end for all of us and the end of your career as an agent," Phil warned. "You're a talented, smart girl Ari, but you sometimes forget who we are dealing with.""Will you relax, Phil I said I can handle it," Ariana whispered back. "I can handle myself for a few weeks without him finding out."

"Hmm," Phil looked like he didn't believe her. "You do realize that you're underage and that Stark can remove you from the program if he does find out."

"But he wont."

"But he can."

"Even if he does find out he wont take me out."

"Yes, he will," Phil replied sarcastically. "I don't think he will like the idea of his precious baby girl becoming a top assassin."

"Look, I'll be eighteen in six months and all of this will be over," she replied curtly. "Good night, Phil."

"Goodnight, Miss Ari."

Ariana nodded and she gave Fury a curt nod.

"Oh, and Ariana?" Fury asked.

"Yes?" she said turning back.

"Behave." Fury said sternly.

She smirked as she turned around. "Don't I always?"

Ariana managed to reach her bedroom without making any noise or worst have Jarvis wake up everyone. She sighed in relief and she turned on her bedroom light.

"I knew it."

Ariana flinched as she narrowed her navy blue eyes to the middle of her bedroom to glance at the intruder. There looking positively confused was Steve Rogers.

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Steve stepped forward into the bright light that was coming from one of Ariana's bedside lamps. His gorgeous features were twisted in confusion as if he couldn't really believe what he was seeing. "Ariana," he said in a voice so gentle that she couldn't help but stiffen and look away. "Just what are you?"

Ariana looked at him in annoyance. Maybe Steve didn't know the whole story, she though hopefully. Maybe he was just faking. Maybe he though she was part of a local gang or something or the Mafia and he would stay away because he didn't want to ruin his good boy reputation, Ariana could only hope. She certainly wasn't going to tell Steve that she was a SHIELD agent going behind Tony's back by going on missions and that she had barely escaped with her life more than three times.

"What am I?" she replied sarcastically. "Just what do you think I am?"

"Um," he stepped back as if afraid of Ariana's sharp tone.

Ariana couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. It wasn't Steve fault that she had been so careless, then again what was he doing here?

"Yes?" she raised a dark eyebrow. "What are you doing here? In my room. At. .. Four AM?"

"I was out for a jog," Steve replied almost immediately.

"At four AM?"

"Is that illegal?"

"No, just hard to believe that's all."

"I couldn't sleep," Steve said tiredly. "I saw Clint pull out in front of your balcony in the SHIELD plane and I saw you getting in. I just wanted to see that you came back safe."

"That's sweet," she responded flatly. Maybe if she treated him like a complete bitch, he would go away and forget about what he saw and keep his mouth shut with Tony. Why would Captain America want to hang out with an undercover agent who was not only Stark's daughter, but a complete bitch to him when he could have a beautiful blond instead. "Now leave."

She tried to push him towards the door, but Steve grabbed her wrist instead and looked at the deep scars on her wrist, there were deep, red scars that had been made with a knife. "You're an agent for SHIELD," Steve said as he traced his fingers along her wrist. "Like Natasha and Clint, you're wrists didn't get cut like that because you fell off a stage during a presentation and you landed on top of the flower's thorns. It happened on a mission. How?"

"Why do you care?" Ariana tried to pull away, but Steve tighten his grip on her.

"_Ariana_, tell me." he nearly growled.

"Fine, it was on my mission in Dubai," Ariana snapped as the words came tumbling down like a house of cards. "The enemy tried to kill me and I managed to snatch the knifes before anything really drastic happened to me."

"You don't call _this_ drastic?" he said incredulously as he pointed to her wrist again.

"No," she snorted. "And you shouldn't either. You're an Avenger for crying out loud, I would expect this from anyone except someone who actually knows what the battle field is actually liked-"

"Does Tony know?" Steve blurted.

Ariana paused for moment and she cocked her head to the side, she bit her lower lip and glared at him as if trying to see if she could trust him. "I swear I wont tell anyone."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Huh, why would I-"

"Never mind," she rolled her eyes. "I trust you, but this better not come out of your lips, or I will be your next big problem."

Steve resisted the urge to ask how someone who was five inches smaller than him would actually "hunt" him down, but didn't want to ask.

"To answer your question simply, no," Ariana pushed back her short black hair. "Tony doesn't know. The only one that know are Clint, Natasha, Phil, and Fury."

"Phil?" Steve choked out in disbelief. "As in Coulson?"

"Yes, Phil Coulson," she snapped. "He's been like my mentor. Like in that old movie the Karate Kid?"

Steve stared back confused.

"Never mind," she said quickly it was obvious that Steve had no knowledge of pop culture.

"But Coulson is dead," Steve said. "Loki killed him."

"I assure you that he's no dead," Ariana replied as she sat on her bed and tried to calm her nerves. "Loki just badly injured him and after that I came along and he was kept off the scene for a while."

"Oh," he said softly. "That makes sense. But why hide it from your dad? And why did you decide to be an agent? I thought you were a ballerina."

"I am a ballerina," she replied as she touched the worn out ballet slippers that hanged at the wall next to her bed. "I'm just taking a break and I became an agent to protect my father."

"Protect him?" That didn't make any sense. "Your dad is Iron Man."

"_I know that," _she touched the lid of her old black and red music box. "But if it isn't obvious he has self-destructive tendencies."

"He's not the only one." he murmured. He couldn't believe that SHIELD would train a seventeen year old child, much less a girl and put her at risk. Especially if they knew that Tony Stark was the father.

"If you're done officer," she teased him. "I'd like to go to bed, I'm tired of these late night meetings."

"Oh, of course," he blushed. "Good night, Miss Ari."

"Good night, Steve." once he left she settled her head on the pillow wondering if she had done the right thing about trusting Captain America.

"He's following her around like a puppy," Tony snorted the next day to Pepper as he stood over the breakfast counter.

Pepper peeked out thorough the balcony's window. "No, he's not. They are just talking."

Steve and Ariana were out on the balcony and Steve was explaining the different sites that you could find in New York. Ariana nodded every once in a while and Steve smiled at her when she wasn't looking.

"See," Tony said in exaggeration.

"Stop being a jealous father, Tony."

"I'm not being jealous," he spat. "I just want to spent some quality time with my daughter before she returns back to Paris. I don't want her to spend time with Steve instead."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thank you so much for your reviews! Any suggestions/ requests?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"He's staring at us," Ariana said without turning from her position at the balcony. Steve and her had woken up early that morning and Steve still feeling slightly guilty about what he had force her to do last night had invited her to talk outside and just get to know each other since he was the only one outside of SHIELD who knew about her real identity.

Ariana could hardly believe that he had found out about her so quickly, she could already hear Phil's voice scolding her, _"I told you so."_

"Who is?" Steve asked as he looked at her, his pale eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"My father," her lips pressed into a slow smile. "And Pepper. From the window."

Steve turned around slightly and looked at the window. Tony was glaring at him while Pepper looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Told you."

"How did you-"

"Survival instincts," she replied as she tightened her hand against the rail. "You need them to avoid getting killed."

Steve chuckled uneasily. "Good point Miss Stark."

Ariana nodded and then she narrowed her eyes in the distance. "What's that?"

Steve turned his gaze to where Ariana was staring at and he saw what looked like dark clouds and Steve heard a loud buzzing. "Do you hear that too?"

"Yeah," she said. "They sound like angry bees."

"I doubt they're are bees though." Steve replied.

"No," Ariana gaped as the image came closer and she saw what they finally were. There were large, metal built scorpions with black eyes that were floating around in a pack of what seemed like twelve. They were coming here, she noticed because their dark eyes were focused on the tower.

"Steve," she said as she tightened her grip harder on the railing. "Get everyone to safety. The scorpions are coming here and I don't think they're very friendly."

"What about you?" Steve switched his gaze between the scorpions and Ariana. "I can't leave you alone, Ariana."

"Don't worry about me," she snapped at him. "I though we agreed you wouldn't worry about me, Steve."

"That was before we were going to be attacked, by scorpions!" he protested. "Ariana you can't do this alone."

"I can so!" she replied feeling like a stubborn thirteen year old brat. She pushed past him and went inside. Tony and Pepper were no longer there, which meant they already knew about the scorpions. She ran back to her bedroom and opened the closet door, there was a small keyboard at the side of the closet and she quickly punched in the numbers. The keyboard beeped and Ariana took out the gun tucked inside.

CRASH.

Ariana quickly turned around, she positioned the gun and fired three quick shots. The scorpion let out a yelp that sounded like someone had stepped on a puppy. The scorpion focused it's black eyes on Ariana, it trust his head forward which cause Ariana to drop to the floor and drop her gun in the process.

Ariana cursed as she struggled to reach the gun with her throbbing arm.

Above her she heard the Hulk yell and the roof above her moved. Fuck, she though, she needed to do this quickly before she got squished to death.

She felt a sharp pain in her side and saw that the scorpion had used it's tail to cut the white blouse that Ariana had worn. Blood now poured out of the wound under her rib cage.

She got up with staggering feet and fired the gun once again between the eyes. The scorpion cried in pain and Ariana wrapped her hand around the neck and twisted it as hard as she could until the neck broke.

Breathing hard she staggered on the floor exhausted.

"Ow," she winced in pain as she looked at the deep cut under her rib cage and her bloody shirt.

"Ariana!" Steve pushed the scorpion out of the way and crouched next to Ariana. "Were you hurt?" he asked concerned.

Ariana hesitated a bit before she slowly removed her hand so that Steve could see the cut. Steve's blue eyes widened. "Are you-"

"Ariana, honey!"

"Move!" she barked as she snatched a black t-shirt that had fallen from her closet and quickly unbuttoned her white shirt and tossed it aside quickly, not caring that she was showing her bra to Captain America she had put on the black shirt because that would hide the blood more easily. "Hi, Daddy."

Tony appeared still wearing his Iron Man suit as he pushed back the helmet. He was followed by Pepper and Bruce. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Tony shot her a pointed gaze as he stared at the scorpion.

"Um, Steve took care of it."

Pepper blew a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"Thanks, Capsicle," Tony said and he actually looked grateful. "I owe you one." he frowned. "Why is your face all red?"

"Um, I, uh-" he stammered, he couldn't exactly tell Tony that he had seen his daughter half naked less than a minute ago.

"What happened to your clothes?" Ariana said instead as she looked at Bruce who was wearing only a pair of jean shorts.

"Oh," Bruce blushed. "The clothes came off when I turned into the Hulk."

"Yeah, I rather see him in those short shorts than naked," Tony replied smoothly as he removed the Iron Man suit. "You sure, you're all right, kiddo?"

Ariana nodded quickly.

"Well, I send someone to clean this up," Tony said as he kicked the scorpion's head. "Thor is upstairs he thinks it might be something from his home planet." Tony, Pepper, and Bruce left the room to give her some privacy. Except Steve who was looking at her like if she committed a felony. "What?" she snapped.

"Did you really beat the scorpion all by yourself?" he asked amazed.

"Uh, obviously," she said as she bend down to grab her gun that had fallen. She whimpered.

"Come on," he said as he led her to her half destroyed bed. "May I?" he pointed to her bloody black shirt.

She shrugged. "Go ahead."

Steve pulled up the shirt halfway and Ariana almost fainted by the sight of the blood. It kept gushing out of the cut at rapid motion. Steve gently washed the blood away with cold water. The cold water made the cut sting even more. "I know it stings," he offered her a small smile. "So stop squirming. Do you have any alcohol so I can disinfect it?"

She shook her head.

"Then you might want to have Bruce check it out-"

"Are you crazy?" her voice was suddenly sharp. "I can't tell him, then he would know that I was involve since you 'rescued' me in the first place before I got hurt."

Steve frowned. "Ariana, you can't just stay like that. Your wound could become infected and then it would be much worse."

"I'll risk it," she said a she handed him the bandages. He sighed as he quickly wrapped them up over her wound. "Just keep your mouth shut."

PARIS, FRANCE

A teenage girl with long dark hair to her waist, porcelain skin, and a frown on her face walked through the busy streets of Paris. Her navy blue eyes were shielded with gold Chanel sunglasses.

"Ariana! Ariana!"

The girl stiffen at the sound of the name. Not because it was her name, but because it was the name of someone she utterly despised.

A small, frail girl with long blond hair and wearing a leotard stopped in front of her. "Hey, where have you've been?" she spoke in rapid French. "When are you coming back to ballet school?"

The girl with the dark hair pressed the familiar pink lips even tighter in annoyance.

The blond girl took a step back in fear. "I'm sorry, I though you were someone else. I though you were my friend-"

The girl turned quickly away as she finally arrived at her destination. The Hotel Ritz.

She waited impatiently on one of the little tables angry thoughts popping in her mind. _Of course Ariana would know everyone in Paris, of course sweet, little innocent Ariana would be the favorite of the Stark sisters. _What bother her was that she was the young twin sister and she was still the favorite.

"You came," a man wearing a brown trench coat buttoned up to his chin to conceal his red face and a brown hat said presently as he sat in front of her. " I am Red Skull, we spoke before. If you wouldn't mind, would you take off the glasses?"

She took them off and the man smiled even deeper. "You look exactly like her."

In front of him was a slim, dark haired girl with fierce navy blue eyes with a dancer's body that was almost too familiar. Miss Audriana Elda Stark. The elder and forgotten twin of Miss Ariana Elizabeth Stark and the daughter of the famous Tony Stark and Chianelle Boyar.

"Of course I look exactly like her," Audriana snapped. "We're identical twins."

"Nevertheless, the similarities are incredible," Red Skull pushed opened a folder filled with paper in it. "Read this, I know you will find it interesting."

Audriana looked quickly at the picture of her twin that she hadn't seen in several years. The photo had been taken in an airport. Ariana in the picture had short hair and her skin was honey colored, obviously a tan. There was another picture where her skin was back to her original shade and she was wearing a black cat suit.

"Ew," she replied. "What is she wearing? What the hell happened to her hair, did she butcher it off?"

"That's her SHIELD uniform," Red Skull said. "Your sister works for our enemy as an agent."

"An agent?" she snorted. "Little Miss Ballerina? Isn't she afraid to break a nail?"

"Apparently not."

"Where is she now?"

"In New York," he replied. "With your father, Tony Stark."

Audriana gritted her teeth. Her father, hadn't wanted her. Neither had her own mother and neither had Ariana. Ariana was always the perfect sister, the kinder, prettier, smarter one the one that was following her mother's footsteps as a dancer while Audriana was left in the dust. She had been nothing to them and now they would pay. Audriana would make sure of it.

"Do you agree with what I promised?" Red Skull prompted. "If your help me Audriana, now only will you bring you hateful sister down but you will be number one. And like me, we both deserve to be number one."

Audriana peered at him slowly. She offered her hand and Red Skull shook it. "All right. You've got yourself a deal." It was finally time for Audriana Stark to be the true star and for Ariana to fall.

-End of Chapter Six-

**Thank you for your reviews! Yes, Ariana has an evil twin sister, Audriana Elda Stark! Neither Tony nor Ariana know that she still exists, you'll get why in the next chapter and how she ended up working with Red Skull.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Don't touch that!" Chianelle Boyer snapped at her three year old daughter Ariana who had been trying to get a tube filled with dark purple liquid.

"Mama, but it's candy." Ariana whined.

"It's not candy," Chianelle snapped. "Does this look like a candy store to you?" They were standing in the middle of one of Paris's Science Research labs visiting one of Chianelle's many boyfriends since she had after the divorce between her and Tony had been finalize before the girls had been born. "Audriana, watch your sister."

"Yes, Mama," Audriana responded as she tugged on her sister's sleeve. "Come on Ari, let's go play."

Ariana pouted but let herself be led by her sister. They walked aimlessly down the halls, their navy blue eyes looking in wonder as they past each station. No one seemed to notice the two twin girls as they made their way down each aisle. They did noticed however that as they passed each hall each science department was more exquisite. They had started small with people working how to restore energy to the place they were now at.

"Pretty," Ariana toughed the metal wires coming from the waffle shaped machine at the end of the hallway. There were colorful wires around and they were connected to what seemed like two glass tubes filled with red liquid. There were several WARNING, DANGEROUS signs around the machine, but Ariana didn't even bother glancing at them. Her eyes found the row of buttons that turned on the machine. Her small finger reached to touch them.

Audriana raced to her sister. "Ariana, no!" Audriana managed to push her sister out of the way, but she was shocked with a bright red light. Her body hurt and her bones felt like they would break. And then she blacked out.

When Audriana woke up she was in the hospital. Her mother had informed her that she and Ariana had messed up with one of the science projects destine for the future of the people, so that they could become more durable and wouldn't have to suffer any problems like they did now, no matter where they lived.

Chianelle had scolded Audriana until she cried, but Ariana had give her sister a small teddy bear to say thank you for saving her.

But Audriana knew that something had affected her from that experiment. She was no longer slow and clumsy, she seemed to walk faster and be full of energy. But there were some bad parts too when she grew mad or impatient stuff would happened, glasses would break, windows were shattered, lighting would strike.

"Look, Mama, look what Audriana did," Ariana cried as she showed her mother a large amounts of flowers.

"Where did you get these, Ariana?" It was the middle of winter and it was freezing cold and snowing.

"Audriana made them," Ariana said. "She grabbed a whole bunch of dead weeds and then she placed them in her hand and they turned into pretty flowers."

Chianelle looked at her daughter. "Is that true Audriana?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Could you show me?"

Audriana shrugged as she bend down and picked an armful of dead weeds. She placed them gently in her palm. She stared at them and watched that minutes later they turned into beautiful roses.

"How, how did you do that?" Chianelle demanded.

"I thought of them," Audriana said simply. "I love flowers."

Chianelle slapped the roses from Audriana's hand. "Well, don't do that again or people will start calling you a witch."

"Mama, I don't want them to call me a witch," her chin trembled. "Witches are ugly and mean and I want to be a princess."

"You aren't a princess," she snapped as she grabbed Ariana's hand and led her away as if afraid that Audriana would contaminate her. "Why does Mama make you cry?" Ariana whispered to her sister.

"I don't know." Audriana whispered.

"Are you a witch?"

Even though the question was innocent and she knew her little sister didn't mean it, it still made her cry.

When Ariana and Audriana were five Tony found out that Chianelle had become pregnant before their divorce and wanted to see his baby. Chianelle grew satisfied that Tony didn't know that he had twin daughters or that one of them was very different.

Chianelle glanced at Ariana, who even though was so small she was quite pretty and was already a talented dancer like Chianelle once had been and she had already told her mother she wanted to be a ballerina. Audriana was different, she was quieter, moody, and she seemed far more sinister. She could control everything around her with a single mood swing, snap of her fingers, or her eyes. Chianelle didn't know what that science experiment had done to her daughter and she hadn't wanted to find out. Her daughter, she was convince, was a witch and she needed to get rid of her quickly. She dyed Audrina's hair blond to be unrecognizable as Ariana's sister and she had cut her hair so short that she looked like a boy.

One night Chianelle picked her up when she was sleeping and put her inside a basket that was often used for groceries. She wrapped her in a blanket and then left her in front of an orphanage twenty miles away from Paris.

Audriana wasn't found out until the next morning by the cook. They asked her questions, but she didn't know how to respond she only said the words "Mama" "Ariana" and "Sister."

After that Audriana was left in the orphanage, but she had hated it there. The kids made fun of her and the people were mean to her. She didn't use her powers again for fear of being called "witch" again. Nobody adopted her. When she was seven Chianelle had died, when she was fourteen she had heard on the news that fourteen year old Ariana Stark the only daughter of Tony Stark had gradated from high school and would be attending a prestigious ballet school and would be returning to France. At sixteen she had escape the orphanage and had made her living by stealing and avoided using her powers, she knew that she couldn't control them

At sixteen while Ariana was interviewing for SHIELD, Audriana had captured Red Skull's attention when she had hypnotize young soldiers to give her vastly riches. Red Skull had asked her if she was related to Ariana Stark, because she looked like her except with blond hair and she said yes but that she was really a brunette and had been forced to dye her hair blond for years even during her time at the orphanage. Red Skull had given her money and she had gone to a salon where her hair was returned to it's original coal black shade.

And at seventeen she was ready for revenge. It was too late to take revenge against Chianelle, but she was glad that the bitch was dead and buried but there was still Tony and there was still Ariana that she could easily take care off.

"_Damn it," _Audriana woke up suddenly. She sat up looking frustrated as she pushed back the covers away from her. Her eyes landed on her ankle, there was a symbol on it, mocking her pure existence, it was a tattoo that had been sewed into her skin, it had been there when she had woken up from the accident and no matter how much she tried to get rid of it, it was still there. It was her symbol. The symbol of being a witch. It was a small tattoo across her ankle, it seemed to be two pairs of shooting stars of pink and black. That was the only thing that was different from her and Ariana, other than that they were identical.

She pushed herself out of the bed and wrapped herself with a white silk robe. She hated having flashback of her pathetic life and she hated herself for being so weak even when she was young.

Her eyes landed on the picture of Ariana coming out of airport. Even though she was an agent she looked relaxed and happy. Her skin was flawless and her clothes were all designer. It was obvious that Daddy's Little Girl had been treated like a complete princess.

While his other daughter had been humiliated and disliked.

"I should have killed you when we were three, Ari," she whispered to herself as she traced her fingers along the photos. "But then again, this time I can get you back for everything you have put me though every single one. I may have been labeled as a 'witch' by mother, Ariana, but I'll show you that I really am one when I see your eyes suffering with pain, the same pain is I went though and before you know it I would have killed you. It should have been you, Ariana you should have been the witch, not me."

-End of Chapter Seven.-

Hope you enjoyed the story of Audriana's background and how she may seem like a normal girl like Ariana she has more power than even Audriana herself knows, but she hasn't learn to control it. Thank you for your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Five year old Ariana woke up slowly. She looked at her side and saw that it was empty. She frowned confuse._

"_Good Morning, Ariana." Chianelle said as she entered the room with a cup of tea._

"_Mama, where is Audriana?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Audriana, my sister."_

"_You don't have a sister." Chianelle said stiffly. "You're an only child. It's only me and you honey and pretty soon you will have a daddy as well"_

"_Yes, I do," Ariana demanded. "Her name is Audriana."_

"_Who is Audriana?"_

A pounding headache woke Ariana up a few days later from her dream or was it actually a nightmare? She sat up slowly trying to avoid the dizziness that she felt. Ariana was like most people she would remember everything about her dream when she was sleeping, but when she woke up she generally forgot about everything.

This however didn't feel like a dream, more like an old memory.

"But that's stupid," she told herself as she went to the bathroom that was adjourned to her bedroom. "I don't know anyone name Audriana."

She had to admit that she wasn't feeling that well this morning, which was strange she was usually pretty healthy, except when she came back from missions, but she hadn't gone anywhere in a while.

As she got into the shower she pulled back when she felt a sting in her lower belly. She traced her finger along the wound that she had received. Steve had done what he could to patch it up, but she was surprise to see that it was still a bright angry red and turning a yellowish-purplish colored. She quickly took a shower and put on some clothes, she had a meeting at HQ and she didn't want to be late, besides she couldn't be out much otherwise Tony was going to get suspicions since she didn't know many people yet.

"Morning," she said quickly as she grabbed a granola bar and a glass of orange juice from the kitchen and ate it standing up.

"Good Morning," Steve replied. He was eating toast and drinking coffee. He was surprise because they usually ate breakfast together. Clint and Natasha were always up early to train, Bruce had no interest in breakfast, Tony slept into noon, and Pepper was at the office already. "You aren't eating with me today?"

"Sorry," she said quickly as she stuffed the reminding granola bar in her mouth. "I have a meeting at HQ, I don't want to be late. Again."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, and don't worry I'll tell Fury and Phil about the fact that you already know about me."

"Wont they get mad?" he said uncomfortably. "I can lie if you want me too."

"Something tells me you're not much of a liar," Ariana teased. "Besides I don't think they will care too much, you can probably help me us find the cosmic cube."

"Cosmic cube?" he frowned. "What's that?"

"It's. . never mind." she said as she wrote in a napkin: Jarvis.

"Ah," Steve nodded. "By the way, are you ok? You look funny."

"Funny?"

"Yeah, you're sort of trembling and your face is kind of red," he palmed her forehead quickly before she could protest. "You're running a small fever."

"I'm fine." she said as she pushed away his palm. "It's probably just the flu or something."

"Ariana-"

"Steve," she interrupted. "Cut it out."

It seemed like Steve wanted to say something because he though better of it and just finished coffee. "Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut. Just be careful, Ariana."

"You worry too much Steve." she said as she went towards the doorway.

"Someone has too," he said dryly "Since you don't seem to worry about yourself."

When Ariana reached HQ as always everyone was waiting for her.

"You're late," Fury snapped.

"Sorry," she said as she quickly shut her eyes to avoid the dizziness that was happening to her. She hated the feelings she would get when she was about to faint, the room would starts spinning and little black dots would appear. She sat in a chair. "What did I miss?"

"We're going to Coney Island for the morning," Natasha informed her. "There aren't many people in the morning, especially since it's Monday."

"We were thinking of splitting up in three," Clint said as he showed her the map of Coney Island. He had used red, purple, and black marker to signalize their different stationed points. "I was thinking that Natasha could take the front entrance, you could take the booths, and I'll take care of anything else."

"Sounds great." Ariana said.

Phil was the one that first noticed that Ariana wasn't her usual self. He stood up and sighed like her was dealing with a three year old. "Ariana, stand up."

"What? Why?"

Phil sighed in annoyance as if saying we're-not-going-though-this-again. He palmed her forehead like Steve had done only minutes ago. "Just like I thought, you're running a fever."

"Stark," Fury barked. "You can't keep doing this to us. When you are unfit for a mission you're suppose to tell us-"

"I have a fever, I'm not dying for god sakes!"

"That still makes you unfit," Fury said sternly. "Romanoff, Barton change of plans, Stark isn't going with you after all, Hill is."

"Come on, Fury!" she slammed her palm angrily on the metal table. "I can do this."

"That is my final decision, Ariana," Fury replied. "And if you keep pulling these little stunts, I'll drop you immediately from this project."

Ariana was so angry that she could cry. "Fine, do whatever you want, I'm done anyway!" she added haughtily. "Just to let you guys know Steve knows about me."

Fury and Coulson raised their heads in alarm.

"What does that mean?" Phil called back after her, but Ariana didn't bother turning around.

"Stark!" Fury shouted. 'Stark, come back here, young lady you're not allowed to leave until you explain yourself! Ariana!"

"I'm 'unfit' remember?" she added sarcastically as she slammed the door.

Fury sighed. "Did either of you two know anything about this?' he glared at Natasha and Clint.

"Um. . .yes." Clint said as it should have been obvious.

Natasha snorted.

"How much does Rogers know?" Fury demanded.

"My guess a lot," Natasha shrugged. "Him and Ariana have been getting pretty close in the week she's been here."

"I think he even has a little crush on her," Clint burst out laughing.

"We don't need those little 'crushes.'" Fury snarled. "We need Ariana, and now apparently Rogers, to be focused."

"I don't think the idea of Rogers knowing it's such a big deal, director," Phil said his eyes practically glimmering when he mentioned his hero. "Rogers may be a valuable asset to Ariana."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Ariana?" Steve paused slightly at the door before he slowly opened it. "Ari, are you awake?"

Ariana raised her head slowly from where it had been lying on her bed. She knew now that she had to lift her head slowly otherwise everything would start spinning and she would soon fall into darkness. "Yes." she squeaked.

As soon as she had returned from HQ she had laid on her bed and fallen into an uneasy slumber. Everything seemed to either ache or burn. Her bones felt like they weighed fifty pounds and the cut below her rib cage pained her.

"Are you feeling all right?" Steve asked concerned as he kneel down next to her bed so that he could face her. He wanted to scold her and tell her that she should have stayed home, but something told him that Ariana wouldn't listen to a scolding. He placed a hand on her brow and was concerned when Ariana didn't pull away, in fact she seemed much too weak to do much of anything.

"Steve. Hurts." she whimpered as she buried her face into the blanket. She was too ashamed to meet his eyes. He had been right, she was sick and she guessed it was from that stupid cut she's been too stubborn to actually asked Bruce to cure her. Bruce wouldn't have told, he was trustworthy like Steve.

"What hurts?" Steve asked her gently.

"Body." she mumbled. "Head."

"That's because you're running a fever," he said with an edge to his voice. "Ariana, may I see your cut? Just to see if its healing?"

She nodded as she crawled to the middle of the bed and turned around, Steve gently lifted up the shirt and was surprised to see that the cut was much worse than before. The cut was bright red and it looked swollen. Steve touched it with the trace of his finger and Ariana pulled away. "Steve!" she snapped.

"Sorry," he sunk in his cheeks. "Do you want me to get Bruce?" He was going to get him anyway, but wanted to at least warn Ariana. Or make her believe that he was asking permission.

Ariana paused for a moment before she slowly nodded.

Steve nodded as he rushed to Bruce's room. Bruce was sitting in an armchair, with a book propped over his knees. He raised his eyes when he saw Steve. "Hey, Steve who are you running away from?" he teased lightly.

"Bruce, please you need to come with me," he said panicked. "It's an emergency."

Bruce frowned looking concerned as he placed the book next to him. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You need to come with me, Ariana is sick, I think she may have gotten an infection," Steve blurted out. "She got injured when the scorpions came and attacked us."

"Wait," Bruce said looking more confused. "How was Ariana involve? She told us that you got there before the scorpions even touched her."

"She lied, she's more than capable, because, because well-"

"Spit it out Steve."

"Because she's an agent for SHIELD," everything came tumbling out like a house of cards. "She's been an agent for one year behind Tony's back."

"An agent?" Bruce stammered in disbelief. "Ariana? I though she was a ballerina."

"She is, but it's complicated, Bruce please you have to help her." Steve bit his lip. "Please, Bruce she needs you."

"Ok, I'll ask questions later," he said as he grabbed his medicine bag and headed towards Ariana's room where Ariana looked more dead than alive. "Ari? Ariana can you hear me?" he asked. "Raise you head a little, honey I need to take your temperature."

Ariana raised her head a little bit and Bruce managed to place the thermometer under toung. "104. 3." he said as he read the thermometer. Anxiously he pulled back her shirt and saw the red swollen cut under her rib cage. "It's definitely an infection. We need to take her to the hospital, I can treat her better there."

"Uh, Bruce is that really necessary?" Steve asked and noticed that Ariana had fallen asleep. "Because then Tony would find out and I'm sure that Ariana wouldn't want that."

"Well then that's too bad for Ariana," Bruce said firmly. "I rather keep her alive than help her keep her secrets. Steve, can you help me with Ariana?"

Steve nodded as he picked her and put her over his shoulder. Steve could feel how hot her skin was though his thin t-shirt. As soon as they arrived at the hospital Bruce went to work on Ariana and to get the infection out of her body while Steve waited in the waiting room impatiently.

Hours later Tony stepped into Stark Tower and saw that only Clint was there. "Hey, Barton have you seen Ariana?" he asked cheerfully. "I've brought some Chinese food for dinner."

"Um, actually," Clint squirmed uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how to phrase it. _Hey, Tony turns out that half of the people you know have been lying to you all along, oh and guess what your ballerina daughter is actually an agent and is in the hospital right now._

"Ariana is in the hospital, Stark," Natasha said simply as she entered the living room. She threw a warning glance at Barton.

"What?" Tony nervously dropped the food on the counter. "Why?"

Natasha shrugged. "I don't know. She's been there for an hour or two. Bruce and Steve are with-" But Tony had already left.

"Bruce! Rogers!" Tony exclaimed when he saw Bruce and Steve talking in the waiting area drinking a cup of coffee. They looked up, looking guilty.

"What happened?" he demanded furiously. "What happened to Ariana?"

They looked at each other uncomfortably. "Um, well-"

"I can explain," Phil Coulson stepped into the waiting room. He ignored the surprise glances of his friends. He smiled at Tony. "Stark, Banner, Rogers nice to see you again."

Halfway around the world things between Audriana and Red Skull were tensing up. Audriana was perched on a chair, her feet bare and not caring that Red Skull was pacing around the room throwing things around.

"What are you still doing here?" he snapped. "You're suppose to be killing your sister and destroying the Avengers, not laying around here like some princess."

"I don't have enough information about Ariana." Audriana replied annoyed. "What do you expect me to do, just go to New York and immediately destroy them? No, I need information."

"Then get some," Red Skull narrowed his eyes. "It's easy to get information."

"Not out of SHIELD it isn't." she snorted.

Red Skull pressed a hand to her shoulder. "You'll figure out. Think, Audriana, you're a smart girl. Stop thinking like _Audriana _and start thinking like _Ariana_. No_, become _Ariana. Become the Black Swan."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Phil," Tony stammered as he sat numbly on the chair. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Phil. The guy that was suppose to be dead was staring him down like he was the stupidest person on earth. "You're suppose to be dead." he said flatly.

"I'm clearly not dead, Mr. Stark," Phil replied.

"But Fury saw you, you were dead," Tony kept on saying. He looked at Bruce and Steve for support, but they were looking guilty. "You guys knew? How long have you known that Coulson was alive and not really rotting six feet under?" he snapped.

"Actually I just found out." Bruce murmured.

"Capsicle?"

"What?" Steve pretended to be upset but Tony saw the blush coating his cheeks.

"You lied! All of you lied to me!" he hollered.

"Stark, keep your voice down," Phil hissed. "Come on, let's go someplace private where we can talk. How about coffee? My treat-"

"No, Coulson," Tony snapped. "We are discussion this right now. You have ten seconds before I have you deported out of the country ASAP."

Phil sighed, knowing his threats weren't really serious. "All right, sit. Calm down. Let me explain."

Tony uneasily sat down. Phil sat next to him.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Steve murmured.

"Me too," Bruce mumbled, obviously the two of them didn't want to get involve in the trouble that was Tony Stark.

"Ok, first of all how are you even alive? You're suppose to be dead."

"Yes, nice to see you too," Phil said wearily. "Loki injured me gravely, but he didn't kill me. I have been in an undercover mission since. That mission involved your daughter, Ariana."

Tony flinched as he turned around, it was obvious that he wanted to speak, but Coulson interrupted him. "Last year, when Ariana was sixteen years old she came from Paris to meet with Director Fury and asked to be trained as an agent. Fury was hesitate at first, but he accepted. I was you could say, her mentor, and Romanoff and Barton helped her train. She's been on missions ever since, the last one in Dubai. She hasn't been in Paris in over a year. Banner just found out from what I see and Steve barely found out a few days ago. Your daughter is an agent and a pretty darn good one at that." Coulson replied. "You should be proud."

"Proud?" Tony hissed. "Proud of what? That my daughter has a suicide wish? That I was too stupid to know that she hasn't been in Paris for over a year because she quiet ballet school. Oh, you're brilliant, Coulson I should be happy. Why don't I send her to Asgard to fight Loki while I am it, oh no you are Fury are probably already planning it."

"Stark, believe it or not Ariana did this for you," Phil said sternly. "She wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" he asked in disbelief. "I'm Iron Man."

"You have a lot of enemies Tony, enemies that want to see you dead. Ariana, only wanted to help-"

"She has no business helping," Tony snarled, his brown eyes furious and it seemed one of the few times that Coulson had seen him angry. "She's seventeen years old, Phil. She's still a child. She's still my baby. The last thing I want her to be doing is running around playing agent and risking her life. Fury might have tricked her into thinking that she could do this, but I'm bailing her out. Ariana is quitting SHIELD."

"Stark, think about this," Phil pressed. "Ariana has a wonderful future as an agent. She can handle herself Tony. She has proved herself to me, to Fury, to Natasha, to Clint, and to Steve. We didn't think she would be able to do it. But she did."

"Phil, I like you no offense, but I don't care what Ariana wants," Tony said as he stood up. "She's still underage. She's my daughter. And I'm the one responsible for her, not _you."_

Ariana didn't know exactly where she was or what she was doing. She only felt pain and it seemed everything she most feared had come to haunt her feverish nightmares. She had flashes of her life. The first time she performed in her first ballet solo, the first time that she had practice so hard that her feet bleed, the first time she had learned to shot a gun, the first time she had been injured, the first time she had killed a man, that had caused her to have nightmares for a weeks. But after the second killing, the effect seemed to be lost on her.

There was another specific nightmare that seemed to haunt her:

_There was a small girl about five or six that looked just like her. Same black hair, same dark blue eyes, porcelain skin, it was like looking in a mirror. Except that this little girl had a tattoo made of pink and black shooting stars on her ankle._

"_Who are you?" Ariana heard herself ask. They were surrounded in a room full of mirrors and had seen that she and the same little girl shared reflections as if they were twins._

_The little girl with the tattoo giggled. "Silly, don't you remember me? I'm Audriana!"_

"_Audriana?" Ariana repeated. "Why do you look like me?"_

"_Because silly," Audriana replied with hands on her hips. "We're twins. We're sisters."_

"_I don't have a sister," Ariana stammered, she tried to walk away but Audriana followed her. "I don't know anyone named Audriana."_

"_Yes, you do," Audriana replied sounded wounded. "We have the same Mommy. The same Daddy. We both love ballet. But I'm different, do you know why?'_

_The answer seemed to pop into her head._

"_You're a witch."_

"_Yes, I'm a witch," Audriana giggled. "And do you know what witches do, Ariana? They kill, and torture, and make people feel pain so they don't hurt anymore. Even if they're their sisters." Audriana grinned devilishly and she seemed to want to strangle Ariana._

_Ariana turned away and tried to run away, but the mirrors seemed to stop her. It was like Audriana and Ariana were trapped in a small space._

"_You can't run, Ariana," Audriana replied. "We're sisters. We're one. We're both ballerinas. We're both killers."_

A cool kiss on her forehead woke her up, followed by the breathing sound of her name. "Ariana."

_Become Ariana, _those had been Red Skull's word and it took Audriana two hours later to get exactly what he meant by that. It amazed Audriana how she could be so clever and at the same time so stupid.

The only way that she could find out more about Ariana, to become her, was to go to the place where she was. New York.

Audriana was waiting in line impatiently to buy her ticket and as she did, she went back in time to one of her many annoying flashbacks:

_Audriana and Ariana were sitting in the small garden behind their house, playing with their dolls. Chianelle was gone, after she and Audriana had another argument concerning Ariana. Ariana had broken Audriana's favorite doll and out of spite Ariana had used her eyes to make Ariana fall off the stairs. She didn't break anything, but there was a small scar above her right eyebrow. Besides the tattoo that Audriana had that was the only other difference._

"_I'm sorry, Ari," Audriana bit her lip. "I don't mean to hurt you, I was just so mad that you broke Marie."_

"_I know, it was my fault," Ariana replied glumly. "I shouldn't have touched your stuff."_

"_I shouldn't have made you fall down the stairs," Audriana replied. "I'm really, really sorry it's just sometimes I get so mad that even when I want my powers to stop, they don't. And now you have that big, ugly scar."_

"_It's ok," Ariana said softly. "Mama, says it will go away. Audriana will we always be sisters?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And friends?"_

"_I don't know ,maybe," Audriana paused for moment. "Sometimes friends fight and I don't want to fight and friends leave, but sisters stay together."_

_Ariana smiled. "Then I guess we'll just remain sisters forever."_

"Miss Stark!" a little voice called out. "Oh, is that really you Miss Stark!"

Audrain looked down and saw a little girl about eight looking at her excitedly as if she had just seen Dora the Explorer with big eager eyes, she was holding a pen and notebook. "You're Ariana Stark. You're the daughter of Iron Man."

Of course, she thought bitterly, know one knew who Audriana was. They didn't even know that Tony had a second daughter.

"Can you sign this please?" the little girl asked excitedly.

Audriana wanted to tell the girl to fuck off, but there was something that the little girl reminded her of. Herself. Well, before the experiment. Sweet, naïve, innocent. It was obvious that she hadn't had a fucked up childhood and an even fucked up life right now.

"Sure," she forced a smile, something she wasn't used to doing. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Emily," she chirped.

Using the gold pen she quickly wrote: _To Emily, Love Ariana Stark. _She had almost written Audriana, but changed it at the last minute.

"Thank you Miss!" the little girl squealed as she ran to her parents.

"Call me Ariana," she mumbled to herself. "I'm Ariana. My name is Ariana. You're Ariana Elizabeth Stark in one. . .two. . .three."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope you're enjoying the flashbacks between Ariana and Audriana!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Your temperature is normal," Bruce said as he took away the thermometer from Ariana's mouth two days later. Besides the nightmares, Ariana's health had greatly improved and Bruce had managed to cure her of the infection she had received from the scorpion.

Ariana took a peek at Steve who was standing next to her pretending to be looking at the no smoking sign with great interest, but Ariana could tell he was listening to what Bruce was saying.

Ariana had wanted to ask him if he had been the one that had kissed her forehead and woken her up from her nightmares two nights ago, but they always seemed to be getting interrupted and every time Ariana had wanted to bring up the topic Steve would change the conversation.

She was almost positive that it was Steve who had kissed her forehead, because no one had kissed her so gently or said her name with such tenderness. It had to be him, because her own father hadn't even bother to visit her when she had been in the hospital.

Pepper tried to reassure her that he wanted to, but that he was too busy with work. "He had a meeting with the people from Singapore," Pepper reassured her as she nervously straightened the blankets on the bed. "But that's why he send me and Bruce gives him reports on you every night."

But Ariana was no fool, she knew that Tony didn't suddenly decide to start "working".

He was furious at her.

Phil had come in and told her that he had told Tony about Ariana's short lived career as an agent and that Tony had been threatening to removed her as an agent, after that Phil had scolded her sternly for being so sick and refusing to get help from someone in the first place.

"Honestly, sometimes you act like such a child, Ariana," Phil had said. "Sometimes I think that Stark is right, maybe we should try this when you're a little older."

Ariana looked up. "So does that mean I can go now?"

Bruce nodded, but apparently he didn't want to discharge her just yet. "Yes, but you still need your rest Ariana," he chided her. "So don't work too hard and take your antibiotics."

Ariana nodded. "Sure thing, Bruce I'll see you at home."

Steve finally took his gaze away from the poster. "You're ready?"

"Yes," Ariana and Steve rode in silence back home. The silence was killing Ariana, Steve and her were just starting to become friends and then he had to ruin it by going into his silent moods.

And what about the kiss?

When Ariana and Steve entered the tower, they found that it was empty. Natasha and Clint were probably looking for the cosmic cube with Maria, Bruce was back at the hospital, and Pepper was working, so where was Tony?

"Miss Stark," Jarvis suddenly spoke up. "Mr. Stark wishes to speak to you privately. He's in his workshop. He wishes to speak to you alone."

Ariana nodded nervously. "Be right there."

"Good luck," Steve said as he bit his lip and buried his hands in his pockets. Ariana's anger towards him instantly melted. She desperately wanted to ask him if he had been the one that had kissed her forehead, but decided to wait unit later.

"Thank you."

Ariana found Tony in his workshop and when she didn't hear the music he usually played, she only grew more nervous. Tony was looking at his red car, but it was obvious that he wasn't really working, because he hardly moved his hands.

_Maybe he will understand_, Ariana though, _Maybe he wont get mad. Maybe I can still be an agent._

"Dad?" she whispered.

Tony raised his head to look at her. There wasn't any warmth or concern in his eyes. She just saw sadness, anger, and reproach.

Slap.

Ariana rubbed the sting away from her right cheek where Tony had just slapped her. It wasn't a hard slap, but it still hurt nonetheless. "Why the hell did you do that for?" she exclaimed, more hurt than angry.

"You know why," Tony insisted, growing frustrated. "You went behind my back for almost a year pretending to be at that ballet school in Paris, which I'm still paying tuition for, while you were risking you life being something you're not."

"I was doing it for you, dad!" she replied angrily. "I wanted to protect you-"

"I don't need your help," Tony said coldly. "I can take care of myself. You're quitting SHIELD and you're returning back to Paris for ballet school. Wasn't that your big dream? Your life?" he replied mockingly.

"That's not fair!" she said shaking her head. "Dad, you can't do that. You can't make me quit, especially not now."

"I can and I will, Ariana," Tony said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're underage for six more months, and until then I can decide what you do with your life. You're returning back to Paris on Saturday, two o'clock I already booked your plane ticket. And I personally arranged a bodyguard to take you back to ballet school where he will stay there and make sure you stay in Paris."

Ariana glared at him. This was so unlike Tony. He had never treated her like this. He had never been so serious. So unfair.

Ariana turned around and snapped back at him. "I hate you! I should have never come back here!"

Tony looked at her with a hurt expression.

But Ariana didn't care. She was too angry. Too sad. It was only fair that her father shared some of her pain. Since he was the one that caused it.

"Thank you," Audriana entered her penthouse suite at the New Netherland hotel that afternoon which conveniently was located in front of Stark Tower. She had requested this particular penthouse because it faced the window in front of Ariana's room.

"Not a problem, miss," the bellboy said. "Anything else?"

"No," she snapped.

After he had left, Audriana opened the window and looked forward relaxing as she felt the cool breeze on her face. She looked towards Ariana's room and as if she had planned it herself Ariana came out of her room and stood in the balcony, she looked like she had been crying.

The two buildings were so far apart that she wasn't easily noticeable. Still she crouched down next to the window and rolled her eyes at her sister. God, she could be so pathetic. "Why are you crying?" Audriana rolled her eyes. "What happened to Daddy's Little Princess?"

As if she could hear her, Ariana raised her gaze towards Audriana's room. Audriana quickly turned away to avoid being seen. She went to her vanity table and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her sister was as interesting as a goldfish. She would rather work on her transformation, even if it was something she was going to regret.

She snatched the scissors from her purse and took one last glance at her long dark hair in the mirror. It was the last time it would be long. She quickly cut it off until it resembled Ariana's cute little bob. Audriana twirled a small curl with her index finger. "Not bad, A, not bad at all."

It fact it was creepy to Audriana how much she and Ariana looked like each other now. With the long hair they could be distinguish, but now with the short hair, well Audriana could probably do a press conference and tell everyone she was Ariana Stark and they would probably believe her. Not that she was that stupid.

Audriana glance at the reflection in the mirror as if she were standing in front of Ariana herself and not her own relation. "It's all your fault," her voice got lowered. "Because of you I'm like this, because of you I'm a freak. If I hadn't saved you then you would have been force to live in the orphanage and dye you hair blond and struggle to survive and you'd be here right now. In my place. I would have been the ballerina, I would have been Daddy's Little Princess. I would have you life, Ariana."

Crack.

The glass of the vanity table's mirror shattered in millions of cracks until the glass fell on the floor into millions of pieces.

"Damn it," she cursed at herself. She didn't bother cleaning up the pieces. She had lost control. Again. Her powers hadn't weakened for not using them in a long time. In fact it seemed to have the opposite effect. Her powers were much stronger.

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ariana hated to cry. Her eyes got red and puffy. She felt exhausted. And she felt pathetic. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. Five fifty-five. Dinner would be ready in six minutes. But over her dead body was she going to dinner.

She was seriously considering staying in her room until Saturday, which was only two more days away.

"Ari, aren't you coming to dinner?"

Ariana looked up and saw Steve, neatly dressed as usual and looking concern. The kiss didn't matter now, Ariana was leaving Saturday and after that Steve would probably forget about her and find a girl that actually lived in the country.

"No," she grumbled as she buried her face in her pillow.

Steve sighed. "Something happened with Tony, am I right? When Phil told him about you. . . well that's the first time I ever seen him upset. Did he overreact?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, she couldn't face him. "I'm going back to Paris on Saturday. I'm going back to ballet school and he's forcing me to quit SHIELD."

"You're leaving?" Steve chocked out as he sat on the bed next to her. "Ari, you can't leave." his voice broke. "Please."

"You think I want to leave, Steve?" she whispered. "I don't. I want to stay here. I want to stay and work as and agent. I want to help Fury and the others find the cosmic cube. I don't want to go back to Paris. But he's making me."

"Maybe we can convince him to let you stay at least," he offered. "Maybe it wont be so hard to convince Stark."

"Believe me, it is," Ariana sat up. "I've never seen my father so angry. He seemed pretty determine to send me on the first flight back to Paris. I think I should be grateful he didn't send me on the first plane tonight."

Steve gave her a sad smile as he squeezed her hand. "We'll figure it out honey, don't worry."

_Honey, _Ariana blushed a little when he said that.

"Are you coming to dinner?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Ari," he sighed. "You can't hide here forever. Come on let's go to dinner, remember what Bruce said you have to take care of yourself." he pulled her up.

"Steve," she whined.

But Steve didn't listen as he pulled her away and led her to the dining room.

Dinner was tense to say the least. The Avengers and Pepper and Ariana sat at their respective seats and on most nights they ate and talked and joked around. But this night was different. They just sat as still as status, picking at their food and once in a while muttering, "pass the butter." Everyone knew that something had happened between Ariana and Tony by the way that they kept throwing each other dirty looks and looking like they wanted to kill each other.

Pepper cleared her throat and attempted to make cheerful conversation. "So, Ari how have you've been feeling?"

"Fine." she mumbled as she picked at her spaghetti.

Pepper tried again. "Um, Tony how's that car of yours coming around?"

"It's good." Tony said simply, which seemed strange to them. Tony could usually talk non stop about cars. Especially when they were his.

Pepper finally gave up and they continued eating their dinner in silence.

Ariana couldn't take the silence anymore, she dropped her fork on her plate with a thump. "Can't we at least talk about it? Can't we compromise?"

"No, Ariana, " Tony said sternly. "You're returning back to Paris on Saturday.""Well, if you ever listened to my side for once-"

"I don't have to listen to you side. You lied to me, you're probably lying to me right now-"

"I wouldn't have to lie to you in you weren't so uptight!"

"I'm not uptight, I'm just-"

"Ariana. Tony. Living room. Now." Pepper said sternly as she put down her fork.

Ariana and Tony kept glaring at each other.

"NOW!" Pepper bellowed.

Tony and Ariana mumbled something as they went to the living room. Pepper closed the door and face them frowning, "Now we're going to talk about this. Privately and quietly. Do you understand?"

They mumbled something.

"I said do you UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Pepper."

"Good," Pepper said. "Now we are going to talk about this in a gentle, kind manner. No one is going to yell. No one is going to blame. Got that?" she paused. "All right?"

They nodded.

"Ariana, why don't you go first?"

Ariana took a deep breath. Grateful to Pepper, she only had one chance and she didn't want to mess it up. "Dad, I'm sorry that I lied to you I really am and I promise I wont lie to you ever again if you please let me continue my work as an agent. The cosmic cube-" _No, no back up Ariana if you tell him about the cosmic cube, he will lock you up himself_. "Fury and Coulson are careful about sending me on dangerous missions. They are careful of what missions they assign me and they avoid dangerous missions." _Ok, half lie, but at least it's a half truth._

"I want to keep working as an agent, I promise I wont get hurt. I've worked too hard for this, dad please."

Pepper nodded, "Tony?"

Tony took a deep breath. "No."

Ariana flinched and she couldn't help but snapping. "What?"

"I said no, Ariana," he scowled. "I'd admire your little speech, it was very good. But that still doesn't mean that I want my underage daughter to work for an organization that specializes in killing someone and being killed." he grew panicked. "Oh my god, Ariana did you already kill someone while working for SHIELD?"

"No," She said too quickly. "Maybe once or twice. . But they deserved it and it's really not a big deal." but she already knew that it was a lost cause. Her days as an agent were numbered.

Tony looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. He waved his hands in the air as if they were going to give him the right words. Ariana looked at Pepper for support, but she looked pale too. _What's the big deal? They know what agents are require to do. And uh, FYI dad, those people that I killed usually tried to kill me first._

"You are definitely going back to Paris," he chocked out as he left the room. "I can't even look at you anymore, Ariana."

Ariana gaped in shock. She turned to Pepper who had a hard time meeting her eyes. "Pep," she whispered. "Does my dad hate me?"

"No, of course not," Pepper said quickly. "He's just overwhelm right now. . .we are all. I think it's better that you let him cool down for a little while." Pepper forced a smile as she left after Tony.

Ariana sighed as she rested her head in one of the couches. Her life as an agent was over. Her father hated her. Steve and her weren't even going to try for a relationship because she was going back to Paris and she guessed maybe a mental institutor after this. She might as well be dead.

"What's wrong with you?" Pepper demanded as she entered the bedroom she shared with Tony. "You just abruptly left, without offering Ariana any kind of explanation and-"

"I didn't know she killed Pepper," Tony blurted out as he grabbed the bottle of whisky that sat on his night table and poured himself a glass. "I didn't know my own daughter was a killer at seventeen."

"It's part of SHIELD, honey," Pepper said gently as she sat next to him. "She can't help it, besides if she did. . .kill, it was probably a bad guy. They never go after innocent people."

Tony stayed quiet.

"She thinks you hate her."

"What? I don't hate her." he exclaimed. "I love her. I'm just scared for her and . . .of her. I hadn't realize what she had become."

"Agent or not, she's still your daughter, Tony," Pepper said gently. "She's still your little girl. Your little ballerina. Even if she's different now."

"I don't want her to go back to SHIELD, Pep," he blurted out as he rested a head on her shoulder. "I don't want her to get hurt or worse be killed. I could never forgive myself."

"Lives come with risk, Tony," Pepper whispered. "And sometimes we have to let our love ones take those risks themselves."

_There it is, _Audriana thought that night as she glanced through her window and saw the helicarrier floating above her. That was SHIELD HQ and that was where the director and the others held together information. Especially information about a certain agent.

She looked at the mirror and hoped that she could pass as Ariana. These people were agents. Smart people. They weren't eight year old girls at an airport who wanted her autograph.

Her short black hair reached her chin, she was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt and guessed it was something Ariana would wear.

"You're Ariana, you're Ariana," she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and imagined what the helicarrier looked like. She didn't need to know exactly how it looked like, just something so she would be able to teleport there.

Audriana remembered the picture Red Skull had given her of Ariana in her cat suit.

She imagined the long, dark depressing hallway.

Audriana opened her eyes. She was there.

The helicarrier was full with agents, but nobody seem to pay attention to her, a few of the young interns mumbled hello to Audriana and Audriana mumbled back hello.

"Excuse me," she asked sweetly to a young intern boy who was preparing coffee.

The intern looked up. "Yes, Miss Stark?"

"I was wondering if there was a private computer I could use," she continued sweetly. "I need to get reports of my most recent missions."

"Information like that are kept in files," the intern boy said. "In folders in room G17." he pointed to the end of the hall.

"Thank you!" she replied. This really was too easy.

Audriana opened the door to room G17 and was grateful that there was no one there, there were only rows and rows of drawers packed tightly with files and labels. Audriana scrolled to the letter S. She pulled out the drawer and quickly went to the files. Her eyes widened when she finally reached her sister's file: **Ariana Elizabeth Stark, Agent Code 2369. AKA-The Black Swan, DOB-12/24/94.**

"Bingo," she snatched the file and put it quickly in her bag. She closed the drawer and ran to the hallway. She needed to get out quickly.

"Ariana."

Audriana flinched. She turned around slowly and saw a man with an eye patch and trench coat glaring at her as if she were a criminal. "I thought you were in the hospital."

"Um, I got out?" it sounded more like a question. _Wait, Ariana had been in the hospital why? And who was this guy? _She guessed it must be the director because he had the no nonsense attitude.

Fury nodded. "All right. Feel better. Don't be running around, Ariana or people will start to think that you're up to something."

Ariana nodded as she disappeared down the opposite corridor.

"Ariana!"

Audriana turned around annoyed. What now? She saw a woman with red hair waving at her. "Hey I thought you were in some family meeting or something?"

Audriana just glared at her. Screw her, she was running out of time. She turned around and ran to the next hallway.

"Hey, wait!" Natasha turned around to where Audriana had ran off too, but when she looked she wasn't there. "That's weird," Natasha mumbled. "She was here, just a second ago. I didn't even know she could run that fast."

But Natasha felt an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. And that was never a good thing. Ariana had seemed. . .strange. She was usually so bubbly and carefree but when Natasha had looked at her, she seemed. . .annoyed and vicious.

And had she always had that tattoo of the pink and black shooting stars on her right ankle?

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Come on," Steve said as he gently laid a jacket next to Ariana on her bed. Ariana looked up, her dark hair stuck to her face and she looked up at Steve tiredly.

"Why? Where are we going?" she asked. She was leaving tomorrow. She didn't want to waste her last night here crying over Steve. She couldn't believe that in two weeks her plans, her hopes, her career had been destroyed.

"We're going out," Steve said. "It's your last day and we're going to have fun even if it kills us."

"I don't know-"

"Ariana," Steve said firmly as he sat next to her. "Pouting and locking yourself in your room isn't going to change Tony's mind. Coulson and Fury will figure out a way to make things right again. So please can't we have fun? At least for tonight?" he gave her a pleading look.

"Fine," Ariana said as she put on the jacket. "I guess it wouldn't kill us to have a little fun."

They hopped on a train towards Brooklyn. Ariana peered through the dirty windows curiously. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Steve smiled. "But you'll love it. I promise."

That olny got Ariana more curious. "What is it? What is it? Please, tell me pretty please."

Steve laughed. "If I told you then it wouldn't be much of a surprise, silly."

Ariana pouted, but couldn't help but grinning as the train finally stopped.

"Can I see my surprise now?"

"Not yet."

They walked a few more blocks and then Steve covered her eyes with her hands. "Hey, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"You're not going to murder me are you?"

"Me, attack a skilled agent from SHIELD? I don't think I'd stand a chance." they stopped in front of a old, rusty building. It was painted pink and in faint creamy letters you could barely read the sign, Pink Silk Theater. "Open them."

Ariana slowly gasped as she recognize the place where they were standing in front off. The Pink Silk Theater had been famous back in the thirties and forties, but had been closed down in the late seventies. Ariana had read wonders about this old theater and all the dancers that had once dance there. Ariana wanted to dance just looking at it.

"Do you like your surprise?" Steve murmured.

"I-I absolutely love it," she said as she approached the door. "Can we go in?"

Steve shrugged.

Ariana opened the door and it creaked open. The building smelled of cigarettes and cat pee. Ariana fumbled for a light switch until Steve turned one on. "Looks like the lights still work."

There were several velvet chairs lined up facing the stage. Everything from the velvet chairs to the stage was beaten, dirty, and worn out but Ariana still thought it was beautiful and classy.

"I always wanted to dance here," Ariana said as she walked towards the stage and gave a little twirl. "I've miss being on stage."

Steve smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it." More importantly he was glad that she was smiling again, it seemed forever since she smiled. He still didn't want her to leave for Paris tomorrow, but he had at least given her one last good memory.

"Come on Steve, dance with me!" Ariana giggled as she pulled Steve to the center of the stage.

Surprise, Steve stumbled. "Um, I can't."

"Sure you can."

"I'm not a very good dancer," he blurted out. "I'm clumsy, I'll step on your feet."

"No, you wont," Ariana rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. "It will be easy, just follow my lead."

She gently moved around the stage and Steve awkwardly followed her steps.

"See, you're doing it." Ariana praised him.

"With you, it's not so hard," Steve answered shakily.

"You're a good dancer," Ariana whispered. "You just need to be more confident."

"Dancing it's easy when I'm dancing with you," Steve and Ariana paused awkwardly in positioned then Steve lowered his lips on hers and he kissed her softly. Ariana wrapped her hands around him, kissing him back. She felt music playing in her head, trumpets full of happiness, even if there was no music.

888

"I found something that might interest you," Audriana said as she plopped three pieces of paper and a picture of a red and black cube. She had spent the whole day looking through Ariana's file and she had to admit that Ariana was tougher that she expected at least if, the information of her missions were true. But apart from her missions there was some very interesting discoveries. Like the Cosmic Cube.

Audriana didn't know exactly what is was, she hoped Red Skull knew. And apparently from the way that his eyes grew huge. He knew. He knew a lot.

"The cosmic cube," Red Skull trembled as he grabbed the paper in his hand. "I've been waiting for this forever. I thought it was lost, long ago. But it is still here. . .finally."

"What does it do?" Audriana demanded.

Red Skull stared back at her annoyed. "This cube has the power to grant the beholder any wish. No matter what it is. And SHIELD and Ariana know where it is."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Ariana and Steve were awkwardly quiet that night as they rode the elevator up to Stark Tower that evening.

Ariana peeked at Steve through the corner of her eyes.

Steve looked at the floor.

Ariana pushed back her short, dark hair.

Steve fumbled with his hands.

"Why did you kiss me?" she finally forced herself to whisper.

"I don't know." he mumbled.

"Don't you?" she raised an eyebrow. She didn't know if she should feel relive or disappointed.

"No," Steve shut his eyes tightly. It was now or never. " I do. . .I love you, Ari, I think I always have. . .since I first found out you were an agent."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked softly.

"Because I'm not that great at expressing my emotions," Steve squirmed uncomfortably. "And you're so young."

"I'm not that young," she snorted. "I'm seventeen."

"And I'm twenty-five." Steve smiled. "I'm eight years older than you."

"Girls mature faster than boys." she singsong.

"Having Tony as an example," Steve pressed his lips suppressing a smile. "I can guarantee that's the truth."

"For the record," Ariana stood on her tippy toes and slowly kissed him, savoring the moment. "I love you too."

The doors opened and Steve and Ariana immediately separated. Ariana gave Steve a sly grin as they both exit the elevator. There was no one in the living room except for Natasha who was going through some SHIELD files on her lap. "Hey, you two." she smiled.

"Hey, Nat," Ariana sat on the couch next to her, Steve waved goodnight to both girls and slipped out. "What are you doing?"

"Pinpointing several points in where the cosmic cube might be," She looked over her shoulder to see if Steve was gone. "So spill, why were you at the helicarrier last night. You probable snuck out, right? Because if Stark found out he would disinherit you on the spot."

"Last night?" Ariana frowned confused. "I wasn't at the helicarrier last night."

"Yes, you were," Natasha insisted as she put down the papers. She pushed back her red hair in frustration. " After dinner."

"I was crying my eyes out after dinner," she snapped. "I was nowhere near the helicarrier. Maybe you thought it was someone else."

Natasha opened her mouth to say that she was lying, but she looked at her eyes and facial expression and concluded that she wasn't. Ariana sucked at lying, and she could usually tell when she was lying.

But she only looked irritated and frustrated.

Had it been someone else?

Natasha had been positive that it was Ariana, she could almost be on it. "Sorry, Ari," she sat back down, trying not to show that she didn't believe a word that Ariana was saying even though it might be the truth. "I guess I'm just a little paranoid."

Red Skull paced around the penthouse in slow, angry steps. He ignore the pieces of broken glass around the room. "Are you done, yet?" he finally snapped at Audriana.

"Will you relax?" Audriana said in a bored tone as she stared at the computer screen on the laptop she had bought at Best Buy. "Hacking into a computer isn't easy. Especially hacking into Director Fury's computer." The guy had more security measures than the president.

"Well, can't you try harder?!"

"I am trying!"

Audriana moved her fingers through the keyboard a few times until the computer made a ding sound. A slow smile spread across her face. "Bingo."

Red Skull pulled a chair and sat next to her as Audriana gave him immediate access to all the files on Fury's computer. "We cannot go after the director," Red Skull said. "We need someone weaker, someone that would not be so easily missed. We need all the time we can get before they find out that someone is missing and by the time they do, we need to have found the Cosmic Cube."

"That's why I insist we use Ariana," Audriana replied as she clicked on the file that said Future Missions, "I'm sure we can find something where we can easily make her disappear and then force her to tell us where the cube is."

"Stop!" Red Skull said.

Audriana clicked back. "What?"

"Look," he said as he pointed a red finger to the screen. "There is your sister's name under Greenhouse Warehouse, 2-3 weeks. Abandoned."

"What does Ariana have to do with a stupid warehouse?"

"I do not know yet," Red Skull said. "But we must keep watch on any sudden movement from Nick, but I think that will be the perfect place for Miss Ariana to just disappear."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Ariana paced around the living room, hoping not to cry. Her bags were packed. Her ticket booked. Her goodbye said. And her bodyguard was probably waiting outside ready to escort her back to ballet school in Paris.

"Hey," Tony said awkwardly as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey," Ariana responded back. She wasn't angry anymore, she was just disappointed. She hadn't seen Tony since two nights ago when he had practically called her a murderer.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

Ariana shrugged. "Ready as I will ever be."

Tony sighed as he looked at the bar with sadness, he desperately wanted to get a drink and to get very intoxicated. "You win."

"Huh?" had she had heard right or was her father talking about something else?

"I said you win," Tony repeated again, though he wasn't exactly gracious. "If you want to be an agent and bleed to death, then fine. Just. . .be careful." he insisted.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked hopefully. She would be able to stay with Steve. Be an agent. Stay in New York.

"On one condition." he replied.

Ariana immediately stopped happy dancing. "What?"

"You get one chance," Tony said firmly. "If you get badly hurt and if you're still seventeen you will quit immediately."

"What about when I'm eighteen?" she insisted. "That's in six months."

"Well then I guess that's you choice," Tony shrugged. "I think your old enough to make your own decisions. I'm going to work for a little while so you can unpack your stuff,"

"Dad, wait!" Tony turned around. "Thank you."

Tony smiled at her. "You're welcome kiddo, just don't make me regret it."

"I'll be fine," Ariana insisted with a smile. "Don't worry."

Fury looked at the files in front of him, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. "Hill," he barked. "We're missing the younger Stark's file."

"Ariana's file is not there, sir." Maria said sounding confused. "I thought either you or Ariana had it."

"No, Ariana doesn't even know she has a file," Fury snapped as he grew panicked. "And I haven't touched anything and neither interns nor agents go inside the file room unless I tell them too."

"So you're suggestions that the file was misplaced?"

"No, Hill it was stolen," Fury said as he grabbed his Blackberry and started typing Ariana a message. "Those things don't just get misplaced, I placed Ariana's file there myself, the last time I placed the cosmic cube- oh no," he paled. "Goddamn it, the fucking papers about the cosmic cube were there. Coulson! Coulson!"

"What does that mean, sir?" Maria Hill asked.

"It means whoever we are dealing with, it's not someone new," he gritted his teeth. "If however stole Ariana's file finds out about the comic cube we might as well be dead."

"Do you think it could be a mortal enemy?"

"I don't think, I know, Hill."

"Loki?"

"No. I don't think he's behind this." Fury said as he send Ariana the text message. "Loki doesn't know anything about Ariana. Whoever stole her file, must have been someone that seen her, someone that knows she's an agent."

**Nick Fury**-_A, Come at HQ immediately. 911_

"What's the emergency?" Ariana stormed into the room, still dressed in her flight clothes: jeans and a blue and red tank top. "I got your message."

"Sit down." Fury said gravely.

Uh oh, a grave Fury was never a happy Fury

"Do you have any enemies, Stark?" Fury blurted out. "Anyone who knows your identity? Your relation to Tony Stark?"

"I don't have any enemies," Ariana said flatly. Then she thought for a bit. "Ok, maybe one or two but not enough to compare to Natasha and number two of course no one knows neither about my codename or my relation to my father. You do realize that Coulson trails behind me on every mission, right?"

_That's right, Coulson. _Phil went on every mission with her, if there was something suspicious he would have told Fury immediately.

"Then than brings us into another dead end." he sighed frustrated.

"Dead end?" Ariana asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Someone stole your file, Ariana," Fury said quickly, there was no point in hiding this from her. "Someone that probably knows you at least to some point. In that file there was you personal information, mission reports, and something equally important, perhaps the, most important thing of all. The information about the Cosmic cube."

Ariana gaped at him. "You mean, whoever stole my file knows about the comic cube-"

"Yes."

"But how do they know-"

"I don't know," Fury said exasperated. "But I need to ask you something. A favor."

"Anything."

"Phil and Maria pinpointed out several landing points in where the cosmic cube might be, where it was last seen. The main point is Cairo where it's not the safest place right now," Fury stared at her. "I want you, no I need you to get to Cairo, we'll fix up a HQ over there with a few other agents. This would be your first solo mission, without Coulson."

"Fury, I don't think. .. " she stammered. "Why don't you send Natasha or Clint?"

"Both of them are too well known," he insisted. "You're new, you don't have a reputation, yet your skilled and you're the only other person who knows about this, knows what the comic cube is capable of. We need to get a hold of it, before the enemy does."

"How long could it take?" she asked.

"A few months." he said. "Or more."

Ariana couldn't believe it. There was no way that neither Tony or Steve would let her go for months and especially to someplace where she might be the guinea pig.

"Another thing, we can't have our agents be too suspicious or having anyone from the Avengers know, even Romanoff and Barton, know what you are going to do. I don't want to scare you, Stark but I'm afraid that the person who stole your file, may be after you too and is going to try and stalk you to determine your next move, we can't risk that when you're in Cairo." Fury took a deep berth. "So we are going to fake your death."

"Fake my death?" she squealed. "Is that necessary?"

"Absolutely," Fury said almost kindly. "I won't force you to do anything, Ariana. But you are my best and my only choice. You have the last say on the matter."

Ariana looked at Fury and for the first time since she meet him, he seemed scared. Vulnerable. Confused.

Ariana knew she had to do this. She would hurt her Daddy. Pepper. Steve. The Avengers. But the earth will be safe.

"All right." Ariana whispered. "I do it."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

One month, three weeks, twenty two hours, and forty five minutes. That's how long Ariana had lived in fear. How long she had spent counting, wondering when Fury was going to send her the message that Plan A was in motion in order to fake her death.

Now after almost two months of waiting she finally had her answer.

**Fury-**___A, get ready tomorrow at 8 AM, instructions are attached below._

Ariana felt a shiver go down her spine as she read what Fury had written. Tomorrow at eight AM she would go on a mission. By nine she would be "dead." Yippee. Ariana forced herself to go downstairs where the rest of the Avengers were in the living room.

"Come sit with us, Ari," Natasha said. She was curled under Clint's arm, Clint didn't seem to mind.

"What movie are you watching?" she asked with a shaky voice as she sat next to Steve.

"Battleship," Clint said with a mouth full of popcorn. "With that Rihannah chick."

Steve wrapped his arms around her and she squinted her eyes shut. She remembered how Steve had asked her to be his girlfriend, like he was proposing to her with roses and a bracelet.

Ariana peeked at her wrist. There in her wrist was a simple silver bracelet. It had her initials engraved: AES. For Ariana Elizabeth Stark.

"You ok?" Steve asked her gently.

Ariana looked up and forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Steve's eyebrows crinkled in worried. "You've been kind of tense these past few weeks."

"I'm fine," she insisted her voice wobbly. "Where's dad?"

"Him and Pepper went out to dinner," Bruce said as he joined them, his eyes looked tired for being in the lab all day. "They had a charity event or something."

"Oh," _I'll say goodbye tomorrow, _she though, her eyes beginning to water _I have to say goodbye tomorrow_. "I'm going to bed." she stood up abruptly.

"Why?" Clint retorted. "The movie is not even over yet." he whined as he pointed at the screen.

"I'm just really tired," she lied. "Goodnight." _Goodbye, guys._

Ariana hardly slept that night she kept tossing and turning and feeling guilty. Would the plan work? Would she find the cosmic cube? Would Steve and Tony forgive her for lying to them?

"Why are you in your SHIELD uniform?" Steve asked the next morning at breakfast. Ariana appeared wearing her black cat suit, she had forgotten she had it on. "Fury called me in, he wants me to check the perimeter of an old warehouse, downtown. Apparently, they caught a gun trafficker out there a few days ago. They just want me to do a routine inspection, to make sure that there are no guns left." she bit on an apple, but it tasted sour. "Have you see, dad?" _I need to say goodbye to him, I need too._

"Pepper already dragged him to the office," Steve said. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm fine." Ariana said quickly. "I'll be back in a flash." she kissed him suddenly and Steve kissed her back in surprise. "What's the occasion? Not that I didn't love it."

"You know I love you right?" Ariana bit her lip. "With all my heart?"

"Of course I do," Steve smiled. "And I love you too, you know that Ariana."

Her cell started buzzing, she needed to leave, now. "Goodbye, Steve." Without a look back, she left the tower.

Ariana arrived at greenhouse warehouse at eight o' clock. She pushed the doors open, she wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. In the middle of the empty warehouse there was the matches and gasoline that Fury had provided to create her death, and there was the back door in where she would escape.

She immediately poured gasoline across the building, providing enough space between the back door and the fire. With trembling fingers she lit the match and within minutes the half of the building had erupted in flames.

Ariana glance at the bracelet that Steve had given her when he asked her to be his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Steve." she whispered as she took it off and dropped it on the ground. The first thing they would search for was that bracelet because she never took it off. If they found it, then everyone would know she really was dead.

She ran out the back door and closed it, painting she ran a few steps until she reached the end of the neighborhood, already people were surrounding the burning warehouse. She had a rented car a few blocks away, she would drive it into New Jersey or somewhere else, and then she would hop onto the first plane to Egypt.

"Black Swan in position," Ariana barked into her walkie talkie. "In route to Cairo."

"Good," Fury answered back. "I have confidence in you Black Swan. . .and Ariana thank you,"

Ariana shut off her walkie talkie.

"Black Swan is that really your codename?" a voice that sounded truly family to her said. "That doesn't really suit you, Ari."

Ariana turned around and went pale when she saw where the voice was coming from. She felt like she was staring at herself in the mirror. Same black hair, same navy blue eyes, same porcelain skin. That person was her.

"W-Who-"

The girl approached her, she smiled a wicked smile. "I'm you."

Ariana felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and then everything became black.

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I started a series of alternate one shots to Unusual Ballerina, basically they are just a series of one shots about how would the lives of Ariana, Tony and Audriana would be like if Tony had known that he had twins. The story is called Now Both A Ballerina And A Daughter.**

"Damn it, it's hot!" Tony complained as he dropped his suit jacket on the floor and started unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it also to the floor, he was standing with only a white undershirt.

"Tony," Pepper sighed. "Please put your clothes back on." She picked up the clothes and handed them to Tony with an annoyed glance.

"But it's hot." he whined.

"I know it is," Pepper said as she wiped away the beats of sweat from her forehead. "But you can't be half naked all day."

"It's my office." he pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't want anyone else to look at you." Pepper said with a little smile.

Tony grinned at her. "Oh, naughty Miss Potts. Can't you at least open a window?"

"Only if you put your clothes back on."

". . .Fine."

As Tony put his clothes back on, Pepper cracked a window but then immediately closed it. "Ugh."

"What's wrong?"

"There's smoke everyone, I think something's burning." Pepper scrunched up her nose.

"Really?" Tony peered curiously. "What?"

His cell phone started beeping and he checked caller ID. "Weird, it's Cap."

"Is it weird because he never calls you?" Pepper asked.

"No, it's weird because I didn't think he even knew how to use landline," he said smirking as he picked up the phone. "You've reached the amazing Tony Stark."

"Stark, please tell me Ariana is with you!" Steve shouted on the other line.

"No, why would she be here, she's usually ogling you all day." Tony scoffed.

"Stark, turn on the news." Steve said firmly.

"Huh? Why-"

"Just do it!" Steve snapped.

"Fine, fine don't get your boxers in a twist. You do wear boxers right? Or do you prefer tighty whities ?" he turned on the TV and immediately they began showing a live report of a warehouse that had completely burned to the ground, small bits of the fire were still going on. "So a stupid warehouse burned down, how's that my problem?"

"Because Ariana was in that warehouse," Steve chocked out. "She was going to check something for Fury, but she never came back. You don't think-"

"Shut up!" Tony roared. "Don't you say that! Shut up! Meet me at that warehouse, stat."

He shut the phone as he ran out the door without an explanation.

"Tony! Where are you going?" he heard Pepper scream, but he didn't stop.

_Please be all right Ari, _he though helplessly trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. _Please, please don't be dead. I couldn't bear it._

Steve was already there when he arrived. "What took you so long?" he snapped.

"My office is far from here," he said defensively. "They haven't found anything?"

Steve shook his head.

"Then let's go."

"Excuse me, sir," a policeman said as he tried to stop them. "This isn't secure, we can't-"

"Like hell you can't." Tony snarled as he pushed the policeman away. Steve gave the policeman an apologize smile, but he didn't feel too bad.

"Ariana!" Tony shouted. "Ariana! Where are you! You better not be playing games, Ariana!" Tony chocked out.

Steve looked around helplessly. Where was she? Had she escape? He tried her cell phone for the fifth time, but it went to voicemail. He felt something sharp under his foot. Confused he bend over and his blue eyes winded in hurt as he picked up the silver bracelet that he had given Ariana with her initials, the one that she never took off.

"Tony," Steve whimpered. "Tony, look."

"What?" he snarled. "Why do I care about a stupid bracelet? You're suppose to be looking for my daughter."

"That's just it," he said. "Ariana never went anywhere without the bracelet that I gave her. . .I found it in here in the rubble. . .do you think-"

"She's dead," Fury appeared quietly as he approached them ."Ariana Stark is dead, her body was burned entirely. . .it disappeared in the fire. I had agents stationed near here, Ariana never came out. She burned alive. I'm sorry."

Steve gaped in horror at him. Ariana dead? Now, she couldn't be, she just couldn't. He had just spoken to her less than an hour before, they had kissed. . . And now she was dead? He stood up wearily on his feet, still not exactly sure what was going on.

Tony angrily grabbed Fury by his trench coat collar and pushed him into the ground. His voice was low and bitter. "I knew it, I knew you would end up killing her," he growled at him. "I should have send her back to Paris, she would have hated me, but at least she would still be alive. Goddamit, Fury you killed her. . .you killed my daughter. . .you killed Ariana." the tears slowly spilled down his eyes, even though he didn't want them too

The tears fell on Fury's trench coat. Fury didn't argue with Stark until the man pulled away in disgust. He pulled out his cell phone. Pepper picked up almost immediately. "Tony, what's wrong? You just stomped out-"

"I need you to prepare a funeral, as soon as possible." he said hoarsely.

"Huh? Why-"

"Pepper," he choked out trying not to let the tears fall. "Pepper, Ariana is dead. She was killed. My little baby girl was killed at seventeen and I couldn't protect her, Pep. Thanks to me, because I gave in to her whim, she stayed an agent and that ended up killing her."

888

Ariana woke up slowly feeling the pounding at the back on her head. A chill went down her spine as she oversaw her surroundings. It was a large brick room, probably a basement with only one small window and no light. She was still in her black cat suit and she was tied up to a chair.

Her gun and knife and whatever weapon she had were missing.

She struggled to move as she felt a burning pain on her arms and legs. She let out a low cry and looked back to the ropes that were slowly cutting her way into her skin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a sultry voice as the same girl, the one who had made her passed out stepped in. She was carrying a lamp and she was wearing a white summer dress. "They are covered with acid. And every time you move." she snapped her fingers and the ropes tightened on Ariana's skin. "The more painful it becomes."

This time Ariana didn't freak out when she saw her, she was obviously dealing with something out of this world. "Who are you?" she struggled to ask.

The girl looked almost crestfallen when she asked. "You really don't remember me?"

"Why should I?" Ariana snapped. "And what did you use to look like me?"

"I always looked like this, Ari," Audriana said coldly. "Because I'm your twin sister, Audriana."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"My what?" Ariana snapped at Audriana. "Are you joking? I don't have any sisters. Or any siblings. I'm an only child."

Audriana's lips pulled into a smirk. "You wish. Don't worry, I'm not exactly thrilled to be related to you Ariana. You're kind of a goody goody two shoes for my tastes, but what can you do? You can't pick your siblings."

"Why do you keep assuming you're related to me?" Ariana tried to keep her voice from trembling. "You're not! You're nothing to me! Where am I anyway?"

"London." Audriana said simply as she approached her.

Ariana flinched.

"What's this, the big bad SHIELD agent is afraid of sweet little ol' me?" Audriana winked. "Now that's something you don't see every day. Then again it's not every day everything goes like you want too so perfectly." she positioned her dark blue eyes in front of Ariana's pale face. "Remember, Ariana, use that stupid little brain of yours and try to remember."

Ariana froze. "I told you I don't-"

"Find," Audriana said disgusted. "I'll help you out."

Ariana felt her breath being sucked out of her lungs, her body felt cold, and there was a pounding in her head. She felt like someone was trying to squeezed her inside something that was much to small and then the memories kept coming back to her like old photographs.

Audriana and Ariana's first ballet lesson.

When Audriana had accidentally pushed her down the stairs even when she hadn't physically touched her.

When she broke Audriana's doll.

Mama yelling at Audriana for being careless.

Audriana suddenly disappearing and her becoming like an old lost toy, forever forgotten.

Ariana snapped back almost immediately, sweat beating down her forehead.

Ariana gulped. "You were telling the truth. You are my sister. Where have you've been I thought you were-"

"Dead." she laughed sarcastically. "I'm certainly not death, I can't say the same thing about you though."

"Why did you bring me here?" Ariana asked.

"Believe it or not, little sister, we need to help," Audriana replied saucily. "To find your so called cosmic cube, it turns out you're not that useless after all, since you know where it is."

"We?"

"Red Skull and I." she said. "Don't worry you'll meet him later."

"Where have you've been all this time, Audriana?" she whimpered. "Why didn't you come home?"

Audriana's felt her temper rise up. It was so typical of Ariana to make herself the victim. So typical of her to act like Little Miss Innocent and play the part of the victim and act as if Audriana was the psycho.

"Mama, didn't want me so she left me in a stupid orphanage while you were living like a princess with this so called Iron Man," Audriana said coldly. "Not that you ever cared."

"But I-"

"Shut up!" Audriana growled as she pulled on Ariana's dark curls. "You remember Mama's old nickname for me, Ari, the Witch? I'll show you what kind of witch I really am, I'll make you pay Ariana, I'll make you pay for all that you have done to me. You wont come out of this place alive, I'll make sure of it."

888

"Sir, we've got the results of the rescue team we sent to Cairo." Coulson said as he entered the room carrying the team's report. Each paper saying the exact same thing the other three had reported. No trace of Ariana.

"And?" Fury didn't even bother turning from his chair.

Coulson sighed frustrated. "There's absolutely no trace of her. We can't reach her at all. It looks like she disappeared into thin air."

Fury blinked at Coulson. "Well then, I guess that's that."

Coulson hesitated. "But, sir there might still be a change-"

"That what, Coulson?" Fury slammed his fist angrily. "That Ariana is alive somewhere? It's been four months, Coulson, four months. There's no trace of her, she never arrived at her destination. Everyone already thinks she's dead in the first place. Sending her there was a suicide mission. I shouldn't have done it."

"So you're not even going to tell Stark and Rogers what happened? They have a right to know-"

"Listen to me, Phil," Fury said through gritted teeth. "Rogers and Stark are barely moving forward, we don't want them to go back to search for something useless. Understand?"

Phil nodded, but wouldn't meet his eyes.

Fury sighed. "As of this moment, Ariana Elizabeth Stark is declared dead."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"This is depressing." Natasha groaned. It had been four months since Ariana had died, and Natasha had been sure that by now everything would go back to normal. Of course she missed, Ari. She had been like a little sister to her, but Ariana wouldn't have like them mourning for her, after all she had been working for SHIELD it wasn't all that surprising that death came with the job.

Clint nudged her with his knee cap as if telling her to shut up.

Natasha stomped him with her high heel boot.

Clint let out a low cry.

Pepper raised her glance too look at them. "You know, Nat if you want you and Clint can go out if you want. We'll probably be staying in and ordering take out. Again." It was obvious that even Pepper was tired of Steve and Tony acting like Ariana had died yesterday and not four months ago.

Bruce and Thor had both escape the depressing scenario, Bruce was happily working on his lab and Thor had gone to visit Jane so the tower was pretty silent.

Tony had a hand on his cheek and was spinning a screwdriver on the countertop, obviously lost in his thoughts.

Steve was trying to file some of the paperwork that Fury had given him, but even he wasn't getting much done he just looked tired.

"Maybe we'll do that after all," Natasha grabbed Clint by the shoulder, she couldn't stand being there anymore. "Come on, Clint."

Clint looked puzzled as Natasha pulled him up and dragged him outside. "Ow, Nat, Nat quit pulling!" Clint snapped. "What's the rush?"

"Sorry, Barton," Natasha replied. "I couldn't stand that depressing place anymore, it was killing me. I just needed to get away, even for a few hours."

Clint nodded as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged. "Wherever."

They walked a few blocks in silence, ignoring the loud New York chatter, as they were waiting to cross the street she saw a woman with a pink and black heart on her shoulder. _Those are the same colors, _Natasha couldn't help but think of the black and pink shooting stars tattoo that she had seen Ariana have on her ankle. "Did you know that Ariana had a tattoo on her left ankle? I hadn't noticed that until well. . .until a few weeks after she came to New York."

Clint chuckled. "Nat, you didn't noticed that Ariana had a tattoo because she didn't have one. Ariana used to get freaked out when it came to needles. Remember when she refused to get her flu shot? We practically had to put her to sleep."

"But I saw her have one."

"Maybe it was a spray on, though Ari was never a fan of tattoos anyway and look," he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of Ariana days before she was killed. "See, no tattoo or spray on."

"How is that possible?" she snapped. She took a sharp breath. "Do you think that someone I don't know. . .transformed into her? So she could steal her file?"

Clint looked at her as if she were crazy. "I think you're watching to many sci-fi movies lately."

"Ugh, Barton you don't understand, come on." she ran towards the dock, where she knew that the helicarrier was stationed.

"Why are we going over there?" Clint asked confused.

Natasha didn't respond as she barged into Fury's office. Fury was in his desk, using his computer, he looked puzzled and annoyed when Natasha took away his laptop. "Romanoff what are you-"

"It's just something quick, Fury." Natasha started going into Fury's files. Maybe Ariana had been born with a strange birth mark and she hadn't known, maybe Ariana had more enemies that she had caught one. "You have Ariana's birth certificate here, right?"

"Yes, but-" Fury glared at Barton demanding what was going on, Barton just shrugged.

"Got it." Natasha saw the copy of Ariana's birth certificate, there was her name- Ariana Elizabeth Boyer (Later change to Stark), birthday-December 24, time of birth 12:25AM, parents- Anthony Stark and Chianelle Boyar, second child; Female, on the corner was a picture of Ariana's foot as a baby.

"What do they mean by second baby?" Clint squeezed in next to her. "Like twin?"

"I guess so," she squinted into the screen, she could barely seen the hospital number at the bottom of the screen. She pulled out her phone and dialed within minutes a perky voice said in French. "St. Regis's hospital, Maternity Ward, I'm Regina how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's personal assistant?" Natasha said in a chipper voice. "My boss, Mr. Stark, just wants to see if you can fax him a copy of his child's birth cenrtificate."

"Oh, of course," Regina said sounding excited and probably fantasizing about Tony. "Now which of his two. . .daughters does he want the copy of the birth certificate?"

Natasha's mouth flew open. "What?"

Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, which of the two daughters?" Regina asked. "There were twin baby girls born in the hospital, which of them do you want the certificate for?"

"For both of them." Natasha chocked up. Twins? Tony Stark had twin daughters, not only one daughter? What the hell, why hadn't Stark mentioned that? Except neither Tony nor Ariana had mentioned another Stark, Ariana was Tony's only child, maybe the other had died in childbirth? "Can you fax them?"

"Yes," Regina said. "They should be there in a few minutes. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you." Natasha hanged up quickly.

"Is something wrong, Nat you look pale." Clint asked.

"There were two of them," Natasha said quietly as she fished the two papers that had come in the fax machines. "That moron of Stark didn't have one kid, he had two he had identical twin daughters, the other twin was named. . . Audriana Elda Boyer-Stark."

"Let me seen that," Fury snatched the papers and compare them, Audriana's certificate seem to have the same things except that some of the things were changed, like the time of her birth and the certificate said first child. "Oh my God, Romanoff is right they were. . They are two of them. Barton search on the SHIELD computer any information on Audriana Stark."

Clint took the computer from Natasha but proved unlucky. "There's nothing here, sir."

"Try Audriana Boyar." Natasha said impatiently.

Clint tried again, and this time he had more luck. There were articles on Audriana's accident, on Audriana's disappearance when she was five years old, when Chianelle had died, the orphanage where Audriana had stayed and escaped when she was sixteen, when she had been arrested by petty crimes, "Stop!" Natasha snapped.

"What?" Clint snapped back.

"Go back to that article, that one-sixteen year old found seducing French military officials for money."

Clint clicked on the article and they both stop short when they saw a picture of Audriana. Her hair had still been blond in the picture, but they recognize Ariana's features in her sister, same dark blue eyes, same porcelain complexion, same wide, smirking lips. Audriana was Ariana.

"Audriana it seems, it still alive." Clint mumbled.

"Call Stark," Fury said through gritted teeth. "We need to get this Audriana business settled. And from now on when we are around other people mention Audriana as the White Swan, we can't have people finding out about Audriana."

"Fury," Clint said. "Stark and Rogers wont come, they hate you."

"Well, then you need to make them come," Fury growled. "This goes beyond their childish assumptions."

It took nearly an hour to get Banner, Stark, and Rogers, Thor had promise to be back on his way with Jane.

"You have five minutes," Tony snapped. "I only came here because Natasha threatened to shoot me if I didn't."

Steve looked uncomfortable and it was obvious that he didn't want to be here.

"I'll be blunt Stark, do you have another daughter?" Fury asked.

"No," Tony said icily. "You killed the only one that I had."

"When did you know Ariana existed? Were you there at her birth?" he said ignoring Stark's comment.

"I found out about Ariana when she was five," Tony snapped. "Why are you even asking me this, I thought the super spy could-"

"Mr. Stark, I'm trying to tell you that you have another child, another, daughter, Audriana Elda Boyar-Stark, your elder child," Fury interrupted. "Who is seventeen years old and still alive somewhere. Chianelle, your late wife gave birth to twins and Audriana disappeared before you found out about Ariana."

"You're nuts." Tony replied. "What are you trying to pull, Fury?"

"Would you keep you damn mouth shut?" Natasha snapped as she handed Stark the two birth certificates and the article of Audriana. "Is that enough or do you want more proof?"

"Sir!" Maria Hill stomped into the room. "You have been sent a footage."

"I can't now, Hill can't you see-"

"It's from an unknown sender," Maria said. "I can't stop the video from playing."

The Avengers and Fury stared at the screen I front of them, where a video was slowly appearing.

A girl was in front of them. "Ariana." Steve chocked out. There she was, Steve couldn't help but grin as he nearly went down on his knees and thanked the lord. Same Ariana. Same dark hair, blue eyes, sweet smile. She was alive.

"Guess again, Captain America," the girl said, the voice was Ariana's but it was more cunning and sly. "I'm guessing that by now you're smart enough to know that there are two of us and if you haven't, well then, surprise! I'm Audriana Stark, Ariana's twin sister who no one knew about until now. And you're probably wondering about Ariana, don't worry she didn't burn to death or got lost in Monaco or Japan or whenever the hell you sent her, though she probably wished she had." she smirked as she stepped aside. "Smile for the camera, sweetie."

Bruce let out a sharp breath.

Steve felt like he was going to faint.

Tony couldn't believe his eyes.

Ariana was still attached to the chair, her legs and arms bleeding profoundly as the ropes cut into her skin. Her neck was filled with scratches and purple bruises. Her dark hair reached down to her shoulders but it looked dirty and tangled. She was skinnier and it was obvious from her face that she had been tortured.

She was struggling to breath as she raised her head slight. "Daddy. . Steve. . Please help me."

And then the screen went black.

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Pain. That was all that Ariana felt. That and the sting, as the ropes cut more into her skin. She wouldn't be surprise if her arms and legs were cut off. She was also surprise that she hadn't died yet, she had lost so much blood and Audriana had barely kept her alive.

_I just want to die_, she wanted to tell her. _If you're going to kill me, just please kill me, please, I don't want to feel the pain anymore._

"Drink."

Ariana felt Audriana cup her chin as she offered her some water.

Ariana drank some of it slowly.

"Ari, look at me." Audriana said firmly as she forced Ariana to focus her eyes on her. "Come on, look at me."

"What do you want?" she finally managed to ask. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Of course not," Audriana smiled at her sweetly. "You haven't offered us the information we've wanted. You've been clever right now sending us to Romania and Japan, but I'm tired of playing your stupid games, so I will ask again. Where is the cosmic cube?"

Ariana didn't respond.

Audriana tightened the ropes around Ariana's burning limps. Ariana yelp. "Tell me," Audriana snapped. "And if you do, I'll take away the ropes and just lock you here."

Lock her here? She would still be trapped but at least if she did die, she could die in peace. And Ariana was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of the confusion. Tired of Red Skull and Audriana asking her time and time again where was the cosmic cube. Them beating her up like an old rag doll.

Ariana mumbled something.

"What?" Audriana snapped.

"Cairo." she whispered, her head laid limply to the side and then everything became black.

888

"Where did it come from?" Tony angrily slammed his fist onto the keyboards. He had been trying for over ten minutes to try and replay back the video, to get back Ariana's location. But he had been unlucky. "Godamn it, where?"

"Put yourself together, Stark." Steve ordered.

"Well, I don't see you do anything, Rogers." Tony snapped back at him.

"All I'm saying is that we need to think things rationaly," Steve said calmly. "The important thing is that Ariana is alive."

"Rogers is right, Stark." Natasha piped in. "First we need to find what Audriana is capable of, what her motives are, where she is."

"How are we suppose to find out that information, Romanoff?" Tony said sarcastically. "Are we going to wait until she updates her Twitter?"

"Of course not," Natasha said calmly. "SHIELD has ways of tracing back the video. I'll have Hill do it right now."

"We have Audriana's files," Clint said. "There has to be something in there about her, but I wouldn't worry-she's just an ordinary girl. How much harm can she do?"

"Were you blind, Legolas didn't you see, Ariana? She looked more dead than alive. I don't even think that girl. . .my daughter is normal."

"That's because she isn't." Bruce said calmly as he put down the file sighing. "Audriana was involved in an accident when she was three years old, in a lab in Paris."

"Why the hell does that matter?"

"Stark, will you listen?" Bruce replied frustrated. "That lab left. . .complications."

"Complications?" Steve asked. "What kind of compications. Like gamma rays? Like something you experience, Dr. Banner?"

"No, this is different. This was an new prototype that went very wrong when it was first tested. They had shutted it off and they were planning to destroy it. . .at least until Audriana was involve," Bruce said. "I don't know much about it, but I do know that it left Audriana with different abilities, mostly abilities that are controlled by her moods. She has power, she has incredible power which I don't even know if she knows she does or if she can control it. Everything she does is determined by her moods, she has the abilities to change stuff when she puts her mind to it. In short, she's similar to a witch."

"A witch?" Fury asked doubtfully.

"You mean like. . .Harry Potter?" Clint frowned.

"Similar. Not exactly." Bruce corrected. "She wasn't born a witch. She was made one. The accident caused it all. Her DNA must be extraordinary."

"Friends," Thor boomed as he came into the room, his cape behind him. "I have returned from visiting Lady Jane. What is the emergency?"

Natasha quickly informed Thor of what was happening.

"I see, I am most grateful that Lady Ariana is alive, though most confuse about this Lady Audriana." Thor said thoughtfully. "Maybe we can negoatiat a peace treaty. Lady Ariana and Lady Audriana are siblings, we can find a common ground-"

"There is no common ground," Natasha said harshly. "That girl is a psychopath."

"Watch it," Tony said. "Psychopath or not, she's my daughter."

"A daughter you didn't even know about until five minutes ago."

"Enough of your bickering," Fury interrupted. "There is another reason we must find Audriana and her whereabouts. The cosmic cube."

"The cosmic cube?" Thor demanded. "Is that like the tesseract?"

"The cosmic cube has the power to grant one wish-any wish no matter how powerful. If Audriana finds it or anyone else, it could be our destruction."

-End of Chapter Twenty-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

**Hey guys do you like my new username, Sweet Little Darling? I change my username/ pen name every few months when I get bored of the old one. Thank you so much for your super sweet reviews, it makes me so happy : )**

"And where is the cosmic cube, right now?" Thor was the first one to speak since no one else seemed to bother.

"We think it's in Cairo," Fury said. "But we are not sure."

Thor frowned confused. "Cairo?"

"In Egypt," Clint said as he flexed his muscles nervously. "It's miles away from here."

"Tony?" Pepper entered the room, her already pale complexion looking even paler as she hurried towards him. "I didn't get much from your text, other than Ariana is alive and that she didn't die in that fire after all, but what-"

"Chianelle had twins, Pep," Tony whispered. "And I never knew. Audriana is the other twin's name and. . .she's a witch because of a science experiment."

Pepper blinked confused. "What on earth?"

"I know," Tony frowned bitterly. "The thing is more confusing that a damn crossword puzzle. Audriana is out to seek revenge against Ariana, she was the one that capture her, we receive a footage about her, she's searching for the cosmic cube, she wants revenge, Pep. We're trying to figure out where she is."

"Tony, you can't go," Pepper blurted. "We should leave that to the FBI or the president or something. If Audriana is really as dangerous as you say she is, then-"

"Pepper," he said. "I need to stop Audriana and Ariana from killing each other. Literally." he smiled at her. "I promise I wont risk my life, like I've done the previous ninety thousand times."

"You better not," Pepper sniffed.

"We found this too," Natasha said as she placed a DVD inside the SHIELD computer.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know," Natasha shrugged. "It came with the rest of Audriana and Ariana's files, when Agents searched Ariana's old home in Paris to see if anyone had sabatoge her and she had come back there. In the basement they found these old videos instead. This is the first one."

"Does it have a title?" Clint raised an eyebrow as he stared at the screen.

"Yes," Natasha said quietly. "A and A-Five years old, Second year."

"Second year?" Fury looked at the case that Natasha had handed him. "I see the second year since Audriana's accident."

An image appeared on the screen:

Two little girls in matching yellow dresses were on top of the stairway. They were arguing and shouting. One of the little girls had a tattoo of the pink and black shooting stars on her left ankle. The same tattoo that Natasha had seen on "Ariana" when she had stolen the file, but it hadn't been Ariana at all, it had been Audriana.

"I hate you! You broke my doll!"

"Marie was my doll!" Ariana fumed.

"No it wasn't." Audriana snarled. "It was mine! You always ruin everything of mine, Ariana! I wish you weren't my sister!"

Ariana gasped. "I'm telling Mama! Mama, Au-"

Ariana fell down the stairs, even though she hadn't been near the stairs and nobody had pushed her, but Audriana was staring down at her sister with a guilty yet, satisfied look on her face.

"What's happening here?" Chianelle demanded looking prettier and younger than Tony remembered her to be She bend down to pick up Ariana who had a purple bruise above her right eyebrow. "Ariana, what-"

"Audriana, threw me, Mama," Ariana sobbed. "She used her witchy powers and she threw me down the stairs."

"It was an accident," she said her voice trembling as she watched Arina's swollen bruise. "I didn't mean to-"

Chianelle slapped her across the face and shook her from her thin shoulders. "You never mean too, do you Audriana?" she said sarcastically. "You never mean to do anything, yet you're the cause of everything around here! Listen to me, Audriana you're a monster, that's why you're jelaous of your sister, that why you want to kill her!"

"I-I don't." Audriana trembled as the tears fell from her dark blue eyes. "I really don't want to kill Ariana. She's my sister. I love her."

Chianelle turned away in disgust.

"Mama. . .Mama I'm sorry." Audriana whimpered. "Ariana. . .I'm sorry too. I never meant to hurt anyone."

The screen goes black.

"Oh my God." Pepper can barely let the words out. "How can anyone talk to their little girl like that. . .how can anyone be so terribly cruel?"

"I never knew that Audriana." Tony gulped, guilt evident in his voice. "That Audriana went throught that tortrue when Chianelle was alive."

"That woman should be locked up." Steve said disgusted. "It sickens me that she can treat her own flesh and blood that way."

"Why did Lady Chianelle hate Lady Audriana?" Thor wondered.

"Because, she's a cold hearted bitch," Clint said. "Which in return made Audriana a cold hearted-"

Tony glared at him.

"Sorry."

"Sir, Hill traced back the video." Coulson said swiftly as he entered the room.

"Where did it come from?" Natasha replied.

"London." Coulson said. "Suit up."

CAIRO, EGYPT

"How much longer?" Audriana snapped at Red Skull, she was tired of moving ruined buildings and old pyramids. She wasn't physically moving them, but she hated to concetrate so much to actually perfom some of her magic.

"As long as it takes." Red Skull snapped back as he pointed towards an old tomb that they hand't checked before. "Look there."

Audriana roughly pushed back the tomb and it crashed into the ground.

"Careful, you idiotic girl!" Red Skull's anger quickly left his face however, when he glance at a shiny, red and black object. The cosmic cube. Jackpot. "Yes! Yes. . I did it! I found the cosmic cube!" he picked it up slowly as if it were a little baby bird. The cube glowed in his hands.

"This is what's got you so excited?" Audriana snorted. "And I think you mean we."

She tried to touch the cube, but Red Skull pulled back. "I'll keep it." he said. "It will be safer with me after all. Now let's go back."

Audriana didn't argue, but she wondered why Red Skull had stop being so buddy-buddy with her, after they had found the cube. They were going to use it together. So shouldn't it had brought them closer?

-End of Chapter Twenty-One-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

**Thank you for your reviews, you guys are so awesome!**

**Dear reviewer, Anonymous-Thank you for your suggestions on adding Pepper as Rescue to the story. Although, honestly I'm not that big of a fan on the whole Pepper/ Rescue thing, sorry. But thank you for your suggestions and for reading! : )**

"They're here," Audriana said as she stared at the small screen in front of her. She had connected a small camera both in front and back of the building to report any suspicious activity. And staring right in front of her was the biggest suspicious activity of all, The Avengers. "Red Skull?" she turned back annoyed.

Red Skull was seated on a chair and looking at his stupid cube like he had reunited with some long lost lover.

_Who does he think he is? _Audriana snorted. _The king?_

"So? Take care of them." Red Skull said not even looking at her. "You should be able to do that at least."

"I can," she said irritated. "But I need someone to keep a look out on Ariana."

"Why?"

"Because have you've forgotten that I want to kill her."

"Why don't you just let them take the girl away?" Red Skull growled. "We don't need her now, we found the cube. Besides she's as good as dead with the beating you gave her."

Audriana rolled her eyes as she looked at the screen again. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw the Hulk break down the door with an angry roar as the rest of them scurried inside. They each went their separate ways, Iron Man going the opposite way.

_Perfect, _Audriana couldn't help but smirk. It was time to visit Daddy Dearest after all.

She flashed herself to the hallway where her father was, only a few blocks away. She widened her eyes and tried to put on her best innocent little lamb look, but it was hard, Audriana was hardly ever helpless. Except when she had been little, but that had been a different story.

"Daddy?"

Tony stopped in front of her. He took off his mask and grinned at her. "Ariana! I'm so glad that you're all right!"

"Me too, Daddy," Audriana whispered as she tightened her arms around her father's body. She figured she was going to kill him anyway too, but his hug. . .this hug felt good right now, no one had ever hugged Audriana like that in her entire liefe and she wanted to savor it.

_He left you remember_, a voice said inside her. _He doesn't care about you, he only cares abour Ariana._

Audriana pushed back and grabbed him by his iron neck. Tony felt the air escaping his lungs even though she didn't have the actual power to choke him because he was wearing his suit. His brown eyes widened. "Ari. . ."

"Sorry, Daddy," Audriana smirked at him. "I'm not Ariana."

"Audriana, what-" Tony tried to push her away, but found that his arms had been paralyze. "Please. . .let's talk. . .let me explain."

"Witches, don't need explanations." she said, but her voice was shaking. _Just a few more minutes, just a few more minutes and he will be dead. _But she felt her grip loosening, her mind relaxing. She couldn't do it, but she had too.

She felt a sharp pain go through her thigh. She let go and looked down and saw an arrow poking through her leg. She raised her head and saw Clint on the second floor, positioning another arrow.

_The archer, _she thought. _That bastard._

Gritting her teeth, she winced as she pulled out the arrow and threw it next to her, her leg wobbly.

"Nat!" Clint called out as he fired another arrow. Audriana jumped back.

Audriana heard a gun gone off.

Natasha stood behind her, with a gun pointing to her lower back. "Don't move," she said almost softly. "If you calm down, I wont hurt you."

Panicked entered her body, she counted one, two, three. She was missing three other Avengers Steve, Thor and the Hulk. Where were they? What if they found Ariana and took her away? No, Audriana had worked too hard, had suffered too much to let Ariana get away with this.

"Audriana." Natasha loosened the grip on her gun. "What do you say?"

"Go to hell." Audriana managed to snatch the gun away from Natasha, before she flashed out of the room, with a gun in hand and ready to finish this once and for all.

Steve could feel himself breathing and hear his own steps as he ran down the hallway. What was this place? Who controlled it? Where was Ariana, and most importantly was she alive?

_She has too be alive_, Steve insisted. _She has too, Ariana will be all right. _He used his shield to open a door and right away he knew that this room was different than the others. It was darker and the windows were all shut down with bars.

A small figure was curled into a tiny ball in the middle of the room, it didn't seem to be moving.

"Ariana?" he ran to her, his heart beating fast as he pushed back the dark hair. Ariana's pale, thin, swollen face greeted him back. "Oh my god," he whispered as he shook Ariana slightly. "Ari, please wake up, please wake up, it's me Steve. Ari?"

Ariana slowly opened her eyes. "S-Steve?" she whispered.

"It's me baby." he whispered. "You're ok, you're going to be ok."

Ariana managed a small smile as she clunged to Steve's shirt. The happiness immediately left her eyes when she saw a dark figure approaching. She gripped Steve's shirt. "Steve-"

Steve looked up and raised his shield.

Audriana smiled at him in amusement. "Don't bother, that stupid shield wont help you."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Two-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"You must be Audriana," Steve said gruffly as he stood, he stood protectively in front of Ariana, his shield ready in hand.

Audriana scoffed. "Would you really hurt your own girlfriend's sister?"

Steve hesitated a bit.

"Look I'll make you a deal," Audriana said as if she were acting particularly generous. "You can leave and avoid getting killed or you can stay and you and Ariana can die in each others arms or whatever."

Steve raised his shield. "Is that a threat?"

"No, silly." she smirked. "That's a promise." she positioned the gun in front of him. "So which will it be?"

"You're sick, Audriana." Steve said, he tried reasoning with her. "Please, just think this through."

Audriana shrugged. "Your loss." she positioned the gun and blasted three shoots, they each fell to the floor without making even a scatch of Steve's shield. Steve threw the shield towards her and knock the gun from her hand.

Audriana widened her eyes in surprise, she ran to grab a hold of it, but then thought better of it. She turned around and faced Steve. "You asked for it."

Steve felt himself being pulled to the wall, his blond head crashed backwards and he groaned as he felt the sharp pain the back of his head.

Audriana quickly hurried towards where the gun laid and positioned the gun and shot three other bullets. Two in Steve's legs and one in his chest. Steve cursed as he looked at his bleeding body.

Audriana turned around and checked to see how many bullets were left. Only one. She had one shot to kill Ariana. She walked back towards her sister, who was quivering as she tried to stand up.

Ariana raised her eyes to face her sister. "Audriana. . ." she whimperd. "Please. . .I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough, Ari," One shot. She had one shot. She could shoot her in the head and Ariana would be dead. Everything would be over. She had her finger pressed over the trigger. But strangely she couldn't do it.

She wondered why, she had the damn gun in front of Ariana's forehead, her finger on the trigger. But she couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

What harm could it do to kill Ariana? Sure she would get her revenge, but then what? Ariana dead would hardly make up for her crappy childhood.

And believe it or not Audriana felt. .. .guilty. Ariana hadn't actually done anything personally to hurt her, it had all been Chianelle and the people of the orphanage that had hurt her.

Not Ariana.

She knew she was going to regret this, she dropped the gun on the floor. "You win." she said as she raised her chin.

Ariana didn't say anything, but her eyes were full with gratitude.

Audriana loosened the spell off Steve and he staggered off the wall as he tried to control his breathing. Audriana heard the click of shoes as she raised her head and saw Red Skull scurrying over the top of the stairs, the cosmic cube glowing in his hands. He was heading towards the exit.

"Hey, Red Skull where are you going!?" she shouted, though Audriana wasn't naïve, she knew that Red Skull was trying to escape with the cosmic cube even though he had promised that they would share the reward.

Red Skull stopped. "I was going to lie to you, Audriana, but why bother.? The Avengers are nowhere, your sister is half dead, Captain America is injured, I have the cosmic cube in my position and you're still the imbecile I always thought you were."

Audriana gulped. "You mean, our parthership-"

"There never was a parthership," he laughed bitterly. "Don't you get it, I was just using you. You were just a tool. Why the hell would I intend to share the cosmic cube, this cube belongs to me, and I will used it to gain control not only of eath but of the whole universe," Red Skull greedily raised the cube. "By the power invested in this cube I wish that. . ."

_Think fast, think fast Audriana think fast, _her mind was racing. She noticed that behind Steve, who was staggering a little bit there were some old, rusty pick up axes. "Steve, give me one of those!"

"Why should I?" Steve answered back. "So you can kill us?"

Panicked, she looked back at Red Skull. Time was going by fast. "Just hurry. Do you want to live or don't you?"

Steve hesitated for a bit before he finally threw the pick up ax in her direction. Audriana grabbed it and threw it towards the cosmic cube which Red Skull was holding. She had to say her wish before Red Skull finished. "DESTROY!"

There was a flash of light and angry screams, when Audriana looked up she saw that there were only ashes where Red Skull once stood. Audriana breathed a sign of relief, she could hear her heart beating.

When she opened her eyes again a few minutes later she saw Fury and Coulson standing in front of her with five other agent pointing weapons at her.

Fury approached her. " Miss Audriana Elda Stark?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You're under arrest."

-End of Chapter Twenty-Three-


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Ariana slowly opened her eyes. Her throat felt sore and the light felt too bright, but after she blinked a few times the light didn't seemed as bright. She looked down and saw that her arms and legs were covered in thick bandages as well as her neck and she had a few patches across her face.

Lovely.

She was in the hospital wing at SHIELD which she had come to know frequently. Pepper, she guessed had tried to make it look more cheerful by adding flowers, pink balloons, and cheesy get well cars.

They were suppose to make Ariana relaxed, but it only made her more nervous. What was she doing here? What happened to Steve? And more importantly where was Audriana?

The door was opened and Steve came in wearing his usual soft jeans and sweater. He was holding a cup of coffee. His features relaxed when he saw her. "Oh thank God, you're awake."

"Was-Was I out long?" she noticed that Steve also had some bandages on both his legs. "What happened are you ok?"

He looked down. "Oh, yeah, your sister. . . she sure doesn't mess around." he walked towards her and sat at the edge of the bed and kissed her softly. "I was worried, you weren't out long-for only two days."

"Two days?" she stared at him confused. "You don't call that long?"

"Well," he smiled. "It's not long compare to seventy years."

Ariana smiled despite herself. "That's true. Did Audriana hurt you?"

He nodded. "She shot me three times, but because of the serum, it wasn't such a big deal, I just have these to keep the blood flowing or something, you were the one that was really kicked around."

"I guess as the Black Swan I wasn't too impressive,"

"You don't have to impress me, Ariana." Steve replied. "I'll be impressed if either of you Starks can avoid your self destructive tendencies."

"I don't know," she mused. "That seems pretty hard to avoid. Where's dad? And Pep?"

"Pepper is making some big lie to the press about why you're still live," he chuckled. "I think last time I heard Coulson and her debating between amnesia and kidnapping. Tony is with the rest of the team and Fury discussing what to do with Audriana. I got sick of the arguing so that's why I'm here." he gave her a crooked smiled.

"Geez and here I thought you actually cared about me," she smirked, but then she frowned. "Where do they have Audriana now?"

Steve sighed. "You remember that cage that Fury had built in case Banner turned green? Well he had another one built and that's where they are keeping Audriana until they figure out what to do with her. She's pretty harmless right now."

"Wait?" she gaped. "What to do with her? Why?"

"She tried to kill you Ariana."

"But she didn't."

"But she was going to."

"But she could have and she didn't, she's sorry Steve," Ariana insisted. "I know she's sorry. And Red Skull betrayed her at the last minute. She could have killed me Steve, she could have killed you Steve and Daddy, but she didn't."

Steve looked pityingly at her. He looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Ariana, but I'm not sure that you can do anything, even if she's your sister." he gulped. "Fury is insisting that we lock her up in a maximum security prison, Nat and Clint are with him, but Thor, Tony, and Banner are against it."

"And you?" she looked up at him.

"I think that. . .she's capable of change," Steve said slowly. "Your mother was so cruel to her."

"I know," she whispered. "Do you know where they have her locked up?"

Steve nodded. "Yes, but-Ariana you really shouldn't be up."

"Take me to her," Ariana said through gritted teeth as she stood up and yanked the IV from her arm.

Steve flinched. "But your health-"

"We can worry about my health later," Ariana said as she wrapped a robe around her hospital gown. She slipped her feet into a pair of pink flip flops. "Come on, hurry."

Steve led her towards the way. "At least let me carry you, Ari."

Ariana ignored him as they finally reached the place where Audriana was located. She was sitting in the middle of the white glass cage, the one similar to where they had locked up Loki months ago.

"Audriana." she mumbled as she placed her hands on the glass.

Audriana looked up, but she didn't speak. She looked at the rows of buttons next to Ariana and then back to Ariana.

"Do you want to leave?" Ariana prompted.

Audriana nodded.

"Ariana," Steve said behind her. "Don't Fury will-"

"Steve," Ariana insisted. "I just can't leave her here. She's my sister."

Steve nodded. "You know best."

Ariana turned back to Audriana. "If I let you go will you promise not to hurt people anymore? To leave me and Daddy and everyone else you've hurt alone?"

Audriana nodded as Ariana pushed the combination. "Audriana. . .I'm sorry I wished you didn't have to go thought what you went through. Nobody deserves that. Be safe."

Audriana stood up and said clearly. "I'm sorry. . .forgive me. . .thank you." she even offered her a small smile before the ground of the cage opened and Audriana fell down. Ariana and Steve saw as Audriana fell and then disappeared in a flash.

The alarms around them were ringing, but they didn't seem to hear them.

"Do you think she will keep her promise?" Steve wrapped his arms around her.

Ariana nodded as she kissed him. "I hope so."

"What the hell did you do, Stark?" Fury barked as he came in followed by the Avengers and Coulson. "Where is Audriana?"

"I set her free." Ariana said. "She didn't deserved to be locked in there."

"You have no authority to-"

Ariana ignored Fury as she walked inside the cage, the portal had already closed and where Audriana had been standing there was a pair of old, worn out black ballet slippers. Ariana recognize them immediately. They were her mother's old ballet shoes. There was also a note:

_Here, you deserve them, more than I ever did. Happy Birthday. Audriana_.

"Hey, Steve?" she whispered. "What day is it?"

"It's. . December 24th." he said. "Christmas Eve."

Today was their eighteenth birthday.

-End of Chapter Twenty-Four-


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Life was ironic.

Audriana Stark thought as she balance a glass of wine and peered out of her hotel window. The sun was just beginning to set, but for the people of Brazil, the night was just beginning.

Audriana enjoyed watching people though her window, despite how creepy it was. They just seemed happy and innocent.

"Did I do the right thing?" she mumbled to herself. "Saving Ariana's life?"

Even she didn't know the answer. A part of her wasn't even mad at Ariana anymore, but a part of her wasn't happy either. Audriana had given her, her old black Pointe shoes, they had been given to her by her mother when she still loved her, for when she grew older.

Audriana didn't know exactly why she had given them to her sister. Ariana loved to dance even more than Audriana did, it was her passion. At some point she had heard that Ariana's codename was the Black Swan.

It seemed funny to her that someone like her sweet, innocent sister was labeled the Black Swan, what would they name someone like her? The White Swan? The codenames didn't seem to fit either sister. She wasn't even an agent.

"I see you" Audriana dropped her wine glass and it shattered. "Don't bother hiding, just come on out."

A tall, thin man with dark green eyes appeared from the shadows, "Very good, Miss Audriana. I can certainly tell you that everything they say about you, is true. You are a very impressive maiden."

Audriana couldn't help but feel flattered. "Who are you?"

"Prince Loki of Asgard."

**THE END**

_7 Random Facts and 1 Spoiler._

**7 Facts**

1. Fact- Ariana was originally going to be named Angelique.

2. Fact-The story was originally going to be named, Mademoiselle Ballerina.

3. Fact-Ariana and Audriana were born on Christmas Eve, December 24th.

4. Fact- Ariana's codename is Black Swan (Evil) while Audriana's code name is White Swan (Good) even though they have opposite personalities.

5. Fact-Audriana was originally going to be named Alexandra or Elda, but then I decided on Audriana Elda.

6. Fact-Ariana, Tony, and Audriana share the same initials. A.E.S. Ariana Elizabeth Stark, Anthony Edward Stark, and Audriana Elda Stark.

7. Fact-Audriana wasn't even going to be part of Unusual Ballerina, in fact Ariana was going to be an only child, but I wanted to create my first official "villain" so that's why I created Audriana and that's why she doesn't appear until chapter six. I was having doubts about adding her, but now I'm glad that I did.

**1 Spoiler**_._

1. There will be a sequel to Unusual Ballerina, which I will post either tomorrow or in a few days. So be prepared for a little Loki/ Audriana fluff because even villains need love!

_Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, read, favored, and followed._


End file.
